


Azkaban

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Prision, SemiAU, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo, un ciudadano de segunda en el Mundo Mágico y ser carcelero en Azkaban es el mejor trabajo que puede conseguir.Su futuro pasa del gris al negro según el día, pero una luz blanca, luminosa y acabada entra en su cárcel.¿Podrá protegerla, podrá protegerse, o caerá como todas las almas en aquel lugar?Slash. SemiAU. Lupius. RemusxLucius.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus estaba haciendo su ronda habitual, llevaba en Azkaban un año y medio y podía decir que ya no había lugar de aquella cárcel que él no conociera.

Hacía décadas que la seguridad de la prisión no la llevaban los dementores, un cuerpo de aurores era el encargado de ello pero lo normal en los últimos tiempos es que estos dirigieran la prisión mientras que un grupo de carceleros contratados fueran los que se ocuparan de los presos personalmente.

Los compañeros de Remus no eran mucho mejor que los que habitaban aquellas celdas. Criminales, ladrones, magos venidos a menos y grupo pequeño hombres lobos como él. 

Los de sus especie, entre todos ellos, eran los que siempre se llevaban la peor parte, ciudadanos de segunda sin posibilidades, criminales solo por el hecho de ser una criatura.

A Remus le parecía injusto, pero él no hacía las reglas y estas decían que él era peligroso y no debía estar en los mismos lugares que el resto de magos.

Y después de todo, este era uno de los mejores trabajos que había tenido.

El sueldo no era malo, tenía alojamiento y comida gratis, y el trabajo en sí, si acababas acostumbrándote no era tan malo.

Eso intentaba decirse cada día, cuando empezó su ronda por la zona 3 A, tuvo que tragar y seguir como si nada.

Otro carcelero tenía a un preso de rodillas delante de él, mientras le hacía una mamada. Favores sexuales a cambio de otro tipo de favores, miró al suelo junto al preso. Esa vez habían sido huevos con tocino.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto algo así, no llevaba ni tres días en Azkaban. Y después de ver algo muy similar fue a ver al Alcaide.

La respuesta de este dejó aún más impresionado a Remus que casi el acto en sí.

—Lupin, en esta cárcel no hay hombres perfectos—le dijo MacNil—¿sabe usted lo que es el trueque?

Remus asintió sin entender bien.

—Pues esto es un trueque, nosotros tenemos unas cosas y ellos tienen otras, mantiene a los hombres tranquilos y evitamos otro tipo de altercados—explicó.

El pragmatismo de MacNill le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Un hombre sin libertad no puede intercambiar libremente, no es justo.

—Esa es solo la teoría, nadie obliga a nadie, hay presos que jamás entran en estos acuerdos.

—¿Realmente cree en lo que está diciendo?—se cuestionó Remus.

—Es usted demasiado joven, Lupin—cabeceó su jefe—El sexo es mejor tenerlo cubierto o esto podría ser un auténtico infierno, para nosotros y para ellos, es una buena solución. 

—Pero...

—Si no le gusta, puede irse y buscar otro trabajo...—cerró el tema de vuelta a sus papeleos—cierre la puerta al salir.

Remus estuvo días asqueado al rededor de sus nuevos compañeros, algunos que había considerado no tan malos, solo personas con necesidad en un trabajo de mierda, aparecían ahora ante él como verdaderos monstruos.

A partir de ese momento, no pudo mantenerse ciego. Actos sexuales de toda índole se daban en aquel lúgubre lugar.

En los dormitorios comunes, sobre su litera se planteó qué hacer. 

Su vida no había sido fácil, fue mordido a los cuatro años por un hombre lobo que los atacó a él y a su madre. Ella murió y él quedó maldito.

Su padre no le abandonó como le proponía el Ministerio, y aquello le salvó de un destino mucho peor.

Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que era fue gracias al esfuerzo de su padre. Los hombres lobos no tenían derecho de ir a la escuela, ni de acceder a determinados puestos de trabajos.

Remus creció solo con un adulto que se pasaba gran parte del día trabajando, tenían que mudarse continuamente pues cuando sus vecinos se enteraban de su condición rápidamente avisaban a los aurores.

Recordaba como con 16 años le dijo a su padre que quizás lo mejor sería que él fuera a uno de esos reformatorios para los de su especie, y él pudiera vivir tranquilo.

Nunca pasó, pero con 20 años su padre murió y él se quedó solo en el mundo.

Había aprendido a leer gracias a su padre, algo de contabilidad y usaba su magia de un modo algo rudimentario.

Su padre le había regalado la varita de su madre, al menos eso era legal en el mundo mágico. Aunque la realidad era que nadie le vendería una varita. 

Su primer trabajo fue como lavaplatos, saber que le pagaban menos que al resto de sus compañeros fue como un jarro de agua fría. El resto de trabajos no fueron mucho mejores, limpieza, mantenimientos, trabajos poco cualificados donde era admitido a regañadientes.

Sobrevivía a duras penas, pero no necesitaba mucho para vivir, lo que más añoraba era la compañía. Su padre le había protegido de una realidad mucho peor. 

A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor haberse adaptado antes a ella, había sido criado con unas ideas que jamás podría llegar a alcanzar: coml un mago y no como una bestia. Pero solo era él quien se veía así mismo así, para el resto no era más que una bestia a la que de buena gana apartarían de la sociedad. 

Quizás fuera lo que tuviera que hacer, pero desafortunadamente aún tenía que vivir bajo un techo y comer todos los días.

Por eso cuando se enteró de aquel trabajo en el que el sueldo era bueno, no se lo pensó mucho. Dejó a unos muy aliviados caseros que no veían la hora en la que lobo se fuera.

¿Cuáles era sus opciones? Irse con su dignidad a perderla en cualquier rincón de Inglaterra o hacer la vista gorda cómo todos hacían allí.

Y tomo la decisión que bajo sus ojos dorados era la menos honrosa, hizo la vista gorda. Pasaba de puntillas ante los actos que veía día a día, presos vendiendo su cuerpo por minucias. Una comida mejor, unas sábanas más suaves, algunos recibían cartas de sus familiares.

¿Por qué lo hacían?

Remus siempre pensó que él nunca entraría en aquel sucio juego, obviamente tenía necesidades como cualquier otro. Pero estaba acostumbrado a solventarlas con su mano. No era virgen, pero sus únicos actos sexuales habían sido con una bruja que había visto tiempos mejores y se vendía en el callejón Knocturn. Después de un par de veces se dio cuenta que aquello tampoco estaba hecho para él, y en cualquier caso su bolsillo tampoco podía permitírselo.

Remus tenía 30 años, decenas de cicatrices y el corazón contaminado de bonitas historias de amor cuando le conoció.

Sirius Black era un preso que había entrado cuando Remus llevaba solo dos meses en Azkaban, era de buena familia y había estado involucrado en el comercio ilegal. Su condena era de tres años. Todos sabían que no cumpliría tantos.

Era de los hombres más guapos que él había visto en su vida, su pelo largo oscuro y rizado parecía no sufrir la pérdida de brillo tan propia de aquel lugar. Sus ojos grises y astutos eran muy hermosos; su boca jugosa y rosada. El cuerpo delgado y lleno de pequeños músculos fueron las pesadillas de los sueños de Remus durante semanas. Veía como se daba una rápida ducha cada día, el acto no era erótico en sí, pero aquella imagen despertaba deseos ocultos en Remus que jamás hubiera pensado tener.

Le deseaba, era hermoso, joven. Le miraba cada vez que lo tenía a tiro, deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, pero se contentaba solo con mirarlo.

Poco a poco la presencia de Sirius se había convertido en el mejor momento del día. Se despertaba pensando en él y respiraba aceleradamente cuando le llevaba la comida, lo vigilaba en los veinte minutos de aire libre que podían disfrutar al día, o el mejor de todos, en la ducha.

Su cuerpo era el escenario de todas sus fantasías, a solas y en el baño, las dejaba volar. 

Uno de los días en los que le llevaba aquellas gachas grisáceas que servían como desayuno, Sirius se le quedó mirando. Casi nunca le miraba directamente, Remus era consciente de que su aspecto no era el más agradable. 

Sus ojos dorados era su primera carta de presentación, sus ojos de lobo que no podía ocultar. Las cicatrices que marcaban su rostro y su cuello, eran las únicas visibles. Pero bajo el uniforme se ocultaban las más grotescas. Todas se las había provocado a sí mismo en noches de luna llena cuando las cadenas con las que se inmovilizaba no habían sido apretadas los suficiente.

Si quedaba cualquier duda sobre su naturaleza, un tatuaje en su mano izquierda lo marcaba como tal.

Los ojos grises le recorrieron de arriba abajo terminando en ese punto. Remus tuvo ganas de taparse la mano, nunca había querido ser más otra cosa que en ese momento.

—¿Tienes un cigarrillo?—No le había escuchado hablar antes, no al menos delante de él.

El tabaco era de los pocos placeres que podía costearse, sacó un paquete de tabaco barato y algo aplastado de su pantalón con manos temblorosas y le ofreció uno.

El preso se lo llevó a los labios aprisionándolo entre ellos mientras le miraba con la mirada más seductora que Remus había visto nunca.

Tardó en reaccionar hasta que vio la luz, o quizás mejor dicho, la llama. Sacó un encendedor y prendió en cigarrillo sin dejar de mirarle.

Como si de un espectáculo se tratara vio como Sirius lo fumaba con tranquilidad, el humo entrando profundo hasta sus pulmones y exhalándolo por sus labios entreabiertos mientras entre sus dedos sostenía el cigarrillo.

Una vez acabado Remus quiso ofrecerle otro, pero Sirius declinó la oferta.

—Quizás mañana—dijo y a Remus le costó tragar.

Tenía que llevarse la bandeja y seguir con el siguiente pero antes de marcharse Sirius se le acercó dejándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Fue rápido y suave, y era el primer beso que le daban a Remus.

Aquel día aunque quedaría grabado en su memoria no era capaz de recordar cómo continuó.

Solo quería que llegara el día siguiente.

Otro cigarrillo y otro beso, esta vez fue sobre sus labios. Aquella rutina de tabaco y besos se prologó durante un par de semanas. Sus lenguas impactaban cada vez más furiosas, más anhelantes. Remus se sentía enfermo, enfermo de Sirius y lo que le hacía sentir.

—Cuándo me besas así no tengo frío—le confesó Sirius con los labios hinchados, no había visión más hermosa para Remus que ese hombre entre sus brazos.

Remus le llevó al día siguiente una manta gruesa de las que ellos usaban. Sirius le sonrió dándole un suave beso, dulce e incitador.

Lo tomó de la mano hasta llevarlo a su camastro. Remus no tenía mucho tiempo, pero siempre perdía la noción de él cuando estaba con Sirius. Este se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarle.

Remus acarició su espalda, tenerle sobre su regazo era un sueño, quería tenerlo siempre así, sobre él, besándolo y acariciándolo. No podía negar su excitación y menos cuando el moreno no dejaba de refregarse contra él.

De mala gana tuvo que dejarle en la celda, un último vistazo a la celda donde Sirius le miraba envuelto en la manta que le había llevado le hicieron sentir que su corazón se expandía.

Nunca había sentido algo así, solo pensaba en Sirius, en sus besos, en sus sonrisas cuando acariciaba su cuerpo, en la suavidad de su piel, en como le miraba como si solo él existiese.

Cada día le llevaba algo, comida, tabaco, un jabón mejor, un cepillo para su melena. 

Cuando lo veía en las duchas desnudo le costaba controlarse y no ir a su encuentro, Sirius no enjabonaba su piel, sino que la acariciaba para él.  
Cuando lo tuvo por primera vez bajo su cuerpo desnudo, estaba nervioso, Sirius era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Le hacía sentir bien, deseado, querido y él quería darle todo. 

Entrar en su interior fue maravilloso, prieto y húmedo, jadeante, su deseo escalaba hasta desbordarle. Las manos de Sirius le buscaban, le tomaban le pedían más.

Y Remus se lo hubiera dado todo.

Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, ideaba escenarios en los que poder estar con Sirius fuera de allí. Su familia no lo consentiría, estaba seguro. Iba a ahorrar todo lo que pudiera para poder llevárselo con él. 

Sus ilusiones eran como una montaña rusa, tan alta y baja según los momentos.

—¿Sabes qué echo de menos, amor?—le dijo una noche en la que Remus estaba de guardia y se escapó para verle. 

Le tenía abrazado contra su pecho, y Sirius descansaba su cabeza en él mientras acariciaba sus cicatrices.

—Dímelo—pidió Remus sonriente.

—Un poco de poción ecstasis.

Remus se quedó muy quieto, Sirius le estaba hablando de una de las drogas más fuertes que había en esos días en el mercado.

—¿Por qué quieres tomar eso?—le preguntó sorprendido, no solo por su ilegalidad sino por su alto precio.

Sintió como Sirius se revolvía contra su cuerpo para mirarle.

—Dicen que el sexo con esa poción pasa a otro nivel—sus ojos grises brillaban—quiero vivirlo todo contigo.

Remus llevaba días tratando de localizar la sustancia, era muy cara, se llevaría un buen pellizco de sus ahorros, pero quería darle cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Era para ellos.

Finalmente pudo hacerse con una pequeña dosis. La cogió entre sus manos, le había costado pero al fin podría presentarse ante Sirius.

Entre la reciente luna llena que le tuvo fuera de combate dos días y uno más que uso para ir a la ciudad más cercana a por ella, llevaba tres días sin ver a Sirius.

Casi corría por los pasillos para verle, necesitaba verle, estaría preocupado por su ausencia. Tres días sin verle y echó a correr.

Jamás olvidaría lo que vio cuando llegó a su celda.

Sirius no estaba solo, dos carceleros a los que ni siquiera vio el rostro estaban con él.

Sirius estaba sobre sus rodillas y sus manos siendo embestido por un de ellos, el sonido viscoso, el choque de los cuerpos era escandaloso para sus oídos. Con su boca chupaba la polla del otro que la introducía hasta producirle fuertes arcadas.

La imagen grotesca de Sirius siendo follado de ese modo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Cuando iba a apartarlos de él, golpearles, acabar con ellos, el que esta en su boca sacó su polla corriéndose en su cara.

El líquido blanco cubrió sus labios, sus mejillas y la lengua de Sirius salió para lamerlo todo.

A su espalda el otro se corrió brutalmente en su interior.

Remus cayó al suelo dentro de la celda mientras Sirius jadeaba de placer.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia cuando acarició su propio ano y el semen que escurría por él.

Sus compañeros le miraron y reconoció quienes eran, en sus ojos un rastro de lástima y en el suelo un tarro con la poción que a él tanto le había costado conseguir. Sirius la tomó acabándose los líquidos sobrantes de esta.

—Lupin, es mejor que nos vayamos.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó y le miró, no había nada allí, ni arrepentimiento, ni vergüenza. Solo un hombre drogado y cubierto de fluidos corporales.

Después de aquello se enteró que Sirius nunca había estado con él en exclusividad, otros le habían llevado regalos, le había hecho favores y él como había podido comprobar aquel día se entregaba gustoso.

Al día siguiente fue a llevarle el desayuno, y Sirius actuaba exactamente igual que cualquier día.

El corazón de Remus se rompió, tan alto fue el amor que sintió como el dolor al ser roto.

No le importaba nada a Sirius, nunca había sentido nada por él. Remus solo era uno más de sus proveedores, y el dolor de darse cuenta a esas alturas le destrozó. Rompió lo poco que quedaba de estúpida inocencia en su interior.

Dejó el minúsculo tarro de poción en su cama, los ojos grises que siempre pensó que brillaban por él, lo hicieron para su droga.

—Gracias, amor—trató de besarle pero Remus se separó, se sentía ridículo. Había creído que alguien como Sirius se enamoraría de él, que lucharían contra todos por su amor.

—Adiós, Sirius.—Salió de la celda sintiéndose un anciano que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo.

Pero nadie muere de amor y tampoco de desamor.

Sirius no volvió a mirarle, Remus trataba de cambiar sus prisioneros para no tener que verle.

Y un día se fue, como todos habían pronosticado, solo pasó allí dentro seis meses.

Seis meses en los que Remus acabó siendo otra persona, una versión más triste, más desconfiada, más acabada de sí mismo.

De eso había pasado un año, nunca más tuvo tratos con otros presos. Hacía su trabajo, ahorraba todo para poder irse de allí, lejos, quizás se fuera a otro país. Solo un poco más y tendría una cantidad suficiente para intentarlo.

—¿Sabéis quien ha entrado hoy?—escuchó a varios de sus compañeros hablar—esto va a ser una rifa, id ahorrando.

—Déjate de misterios, Gale.

—Lucius Malfoy.

Todos se callaron, Remus no sabía quién era ni le importaba. Otro rico más por las caras de sus compañeros, todos allí disfrutaban cuando alguien importante llegaba y caía en sus juegos. 

La sensación de poder sobre personas que ni les mirarían en cualquier otra situación era un fuerte afrodisiaco para algunos.

Este debía ser uno de esos. Le daba completamente lo mismo al menos hasta que al día siguiente fue a llevarle el desayuno como a los demás.

Era alto, rubio con una melena larga que parecía blanca con la poca iluminación del lugar. Era un hombre atractivo pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino la profunda tristeza que emanaba.

No es que la desesperación fuera poco común en ese lugar, pero en él era tan fuerte que le abrumó por unos instantes en los que sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. Le dieron ganas de abrazarle y consolarle.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba allí, como si de una cortina se tratara todo aquello desapreció. Ante él, alguien fuerte, duro y que le miró con desprecio.

Remus le dejó la bandeja sin decir nada, pero en doce meses no había sentido más que indiferencia y asco por aquel lugar.

Al parecer, eso iba a cambiar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Las historias volaban por Azkaban si es que tenías interés en escucharlas. Remus solía mantenerse ajeno a ellas. 

Hacía su trabajo y no intimaba con nadie, ni presos ni compañeros. No había grandes variaciones en su vida anterior.

Una de sus pasiones era la lectura, hacía unos años algún auror había ideado la creación de una biblioteca para el personal. Actualmente Remus era su único usuario.

Mataba las horas muertas con historias que le sacaban de su vida. Vivía una y mil aventuras a través de aquellas letras.

También consultaba otro tipo de libros, tratados de magia, leyes e Historia, algo de cuidados básicos en medimagia.

Su padre decía que nunca se sabía los suficiente y si así lo pensabas es que no habías aprendido nada.

Pasaba horas en la Biblioteca, y pudo evitar la mayoría de rumores y escarceos de la prisión.

Pero los que traía consigo el nuevo preso eran demasiado jugosos para que sus compañeros no hablaran a todas horas de él.

Por eso supo que era uno de los hombres más importantes del Mundo Mágico, que su apellido era sinónimo de dinero, de mucho dinero y que estaba allí por fraude financiero.

No era la imagen que en un primer momento le había dado, aquel momento en que lo vio tan triste que sintió pena por él.

La primera imagen que le dio era la de algún personaje famoso, algún cantante o actor. Era condenadamente atractivo.

Cuando la coraza fue levantada seguía igual de impresionante pero también peligroso. Alguien que sabía defenderse y que destruiría a cualquiera que osara cuestionarle.

Sí, todos habían caído de una u otra forma por él. Guapo y rico, en Azkaban eso se traducía a tener a muchos carceleros queriéndole ofrecer favores a cambio de su cuerpo.

—No veo la hora de follámerlo—escuchó en la mesa a su derecha—quizás sea yo el que le desvirgue ese pomposo culo duro que tiene.

A Remus le asqueaba que hablaran así de cualquiera. Podrían haber roto su corazón, pero aún tenía integridad, y nadie se merecía ser tratado así. 

Agarró su bandeja y la dejó en el carro, tenía 10 minutos para fumar un cigarrillo y comenzar con la vigilancia del primer grupo.

El exterior de Azkaban no era mucho mejor que su interior, aquella isla aislada siempre parecía estar en perpetua niebla. Desde que había llegado nunca había visto los rayos del sol de un modo directo.

Apuró su cigarrillo queriendo huir de nuevo de las habladurías de sus compañeros. Llevaban días con el mismo tema, el culo de Malfoy, la boca de Malfoy y lo que iban a disfrutar cuando cayera.

Los otros tres hombres lobos que había en Azkaban no eran mucho más habladores que Remus. Al principio pensó que encontrarse con alguno de los suyos sería bueno, no estaría solo. Pero eran hombres cuanto menos solitarios y cuanto más brutales.

Había tenido una pelea nada más llegar con uno de ellos, Greyback era de los que daban mala fama a su especie.

Pero se había aburrido de él, al que parecía tener dominado era a otro lobo pelirrojo y mucho más joven, Bill Weasley. Su rostro tenía una horrible cicatriz que le desfiguraba el labio y le hacía verse siempre triste.

No sabía qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos, pero Greyback no permitía que nadie se acercara a Weasley, sin embargo ellos tampoco parecían llevarse bien.

Por último estaba el viejo Edmund Wells, Remus llegó a pensar que aquel podía ser su destino. Un lobo solo, con más facciones de bestia que de humano.

Si Greyback mantenía alguna relación con el resto, aunque fuera mala, Wells no hablaba con nadie. Tampoco le había visto nunca entrar en tratos con presos, aunque no pondría la mano en el fuego. Ya ni siquiera la podría por sí mismo.

Debía reconocer que de todos sus compañeros era al que más respetaba, pero cada uno iba por su camino sin molestarse.

Los presos salían 20 minutos por turnos, eran esos escasos instantes y en las duchas los que podían compartir con el resto de prisioneros. Salvo que en los 10 minutos bajo el agua no se les permitía hablar.

Si su vida era dura, pensaba Remus, esas personas privadas de libertad, controladas como ganado y explotadas si aún tenían cuerpos que atrajeran a sus cuidadores, era mala. Muy mala. 

Pero el ser humano es un animal de costumbres y todos acababan acostumbrándose.

Remus y dos más controlaban a un grupo de diez.

En él estaba el famoso de la semana, y no dejó de mirarlo. Al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

Mantenía aquella pose altiva, y a Remus le daban ganas de decirle que si seguía con ella solo iba a atraer más miradas y ya tenía suficientes sobre él.

Pero se encogió de hombros, no era su problema, tendría que aprender como todos los demás.

En uno de los extremos estaba el viejo Murphy, y desde luego parecía casi tan viejo como Azkaban. Aunque uno pensara que no iba a poder moverse siempre era el primero en salir a tomar el aire. 

Remus se había preocupado por él cuando llegó, no le parecía bien que un hombre de su edad estuviera allí encerrado. Pero solo le habían dicho que no tuviera tanta compasión por el viejo, estaba allí por matar a más muggles que todos los presos encerrados juntos.

Quizás fuera cierto, quizás no lo fuera.

En su celda no había favores, no habían huevos con tocino ni mantas extras. Ese era el sino de los olvidados, y Remus cuando creía que nadie le veía le dejaba algunos restos de comida que a él mismo le habían sobrado.

Alguna vieja manta, o un par de libros, las celdas no tenían apenas iluminación pero aún así lo hizo.

Si Murphy se había dado cuenta de que era él no se lo había dicho, Remus no quería nada a cambio por lo que ahorrarse aquel mal trago de rechazarle era bueno.

Llevaba meses pensando si realmente sería capaz de estar mucho más tiempo allí, quería juntar dinero, pero aquel lugar estaba acabando con él. La gente, los tratos y hasta el clima te robaban la felicidad, no hacían falta dementores para ello.

Su cabeza se iba a la historia que andaba leyendo y a las ganas que tenía que su turno acabara para poder volver a ella. A Remus le gustaban las que tenían amores épicos y trágicos aunque acabara completamente deprimido.

Se le antojaban más reales que aquellas otras novelas donde todos acababan felices y contentos después de múltiples pruebas.

Eso no era la vida real, al menos nunca sería la suya. 

Algo llamó su atención, Greyback se había acercado a Malfoy, era como ver a La Bella y la Bestia, salvo que en este caso la bestia era real y no iba a convertirse en ningún príncipe.

A Greyback le gustaba intimidar a los nuevos, dejarles claro que los tendría cuando quisiera y que era mejor tenerlo contento.

Pero la cara de asco de Malfoy era como una bofetada con la mano abierta.

Ese hombre era un suicida pero casi le arranca una sonrisa cuando al final el lobo se fue sin haber conseguido nada.

Sabía que nadie haría nada por el nuevo, allí nadie hacia nada por nadie sin un coste.

La mirada plateada del preso chocó con la suya, y aunque no quiso Remus no era inmune a lo mismo que le pasaba al resto de sus compañeros.

Remus pensó que el tema pasaría de moda con el tiempo, en cuanto Malfoy recibiera los primeros favores todos se calmarían y seguirían igual que siempre.

Pero al parecer no cedía, no tocaba nada que ninguno de ellos le llevaba de un modo extra. Sabía que algunos presos lo hacían, que se negaban a a entrar en el juego, pero no eran esos que tenían a todos sobre ellos. Esos caían rápido.

Sus compañeros estaban enfadados y a Remus le parecieron niños pequeños, había un juguete nuevo y todos lo querían.

El problema fue cuando no solo fueron sus compañeros los que pusieron el ojo en él, sino varios aurores se le quedaban mirando con ganas.

La dignidad estaba muy bien, y se lo reconocía al hombre, sin duda. Pero hasta él mismo se empezaba a dar cuenta que acabaría mal.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que si no era por las buenas sería por las malas.

Y aunque dudaba que allí nadie fuera libre de elegir, ser forzado debía ser infinitamente peor.

Cuando fue llamado al despacho del alcaide no esperaba lo que le iba a decir.

—Lupin, tenemos problemas con el preso 211, Lucius Malfoy.

Remus solo asintió, si había llegado al Alcaide es que la cosa estaba fea.

—Muy probablemente ese hombre no cumpla la condena que le marca la ley, sus abogados son como pirañas mordiendo a quienes se pongan por delante. Acabará en la calle, pero ahora está aquí, y es mi grano en el culo.

Un nuevo asentimiento por su parte, sabía que su jefe no quería una conversación amigable.

—Sus compañeros están enfadados, mis hombres están exaltados, esto va a acabar mal y será mi cabeza la que ruede como alguien le agreda.

—Si piensa que voy a agredir al prisionero, se equivoca—dijo Remus.

—No digas estupideces—le cortó—. Al parecer usted es lo más parecido a un santo que hay aquí, manda huevos el hombre lobo.

Remus no sabía si ofenderse o sentirse halagado, no solía tener muchos de eso último en su vida.

—Lo que quiero que haga es que sea su sombra, le vamos a trasladar a otra zona y usted será el único que le controle—zanjó—. Si Malfoy es violado o agredido de cualquier forma por cualquiera, le corto las pelotas y le echo de la cárcel. Y créame, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a encontrar trabajo en Inglaterra.

Remus tragó duro, las posibilidades de que aquello pasara eran altísimas. Ponerlo a él como su guardia era una condena garantizada, no dudaba que le usaran de cabeza de turco.

—Señor, creo que...

—No, usted no cree nada, usted acata órdenes y esas son las suyas, vigile a Malfoy.—Le miró amenazante por unos segundo—Cierre la puerta cuando se vaya.

De camino al traslado del preso supo que no solo acabaría mal este sino él mismo también.

Cuando llegó a la celda de Malfoy tenía a uno de los chicos en su puerta, el rubio estaba sentado en el camastro sin prestarle la más mínima atención. El otro llevaba algo en las manos, fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no lo iba a aceptar y como estaba llevando las manos a su varita, pero Remus hizo lo mismo y le apuntó.

—Ryan, cálmate y vete de aquí—le dijo sin dejar de clavarle su propia varita—al fondo Malfoy les miraba.

Su compañero gruñó irritado pero apartó la mano de su varita y salió de allí.

De nuevo esos ojos plateados mirándole.

—Levántate, vas a ser trasladado de celda—le dijo Remus, intentando sonar firme sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Por qué y a dónde?—dijo este como si Remus no fuera quien de los dos tuviera una varita.

—Por tu seguridad, iremos a otro ala de la cárcel—quizás no tendría porqué darle tanta información, pero a él, en su situación le hubiera gustado ser al menos informado.

—¿Y por qué iba a fiarme de ti?—Reconocía que ser presa de su arrogante mirada crisparía los nervios a cualquiera, pero respiró tranquilo.

—Porque no tienes más opciones, Malfoy.

Aquella era la verdad, y notó el efecto que tenía ella en el rubio, al final se levantó y llegó hasta Remus.

Anduvieron por los pasillos que Remus sabía estarían desiertos, al final todos sabrían dónde se encontraba Malfoy, pero si podía llevarlo sin altercados, mejor para los dos.

Se notaba que su prisionero no se encontraba nada cómodo a su lado, sus hombros tenso, casi le hizo sonreír a Remus. Debía pensar que le estaba llevando a algún lugar para atacarlo, si ese hubiera sido el caso, no necesitaría tanta parafernalia. Pero podía entender su desconfianza, no tendría nada que hacer si Remus decidía hacerle algo.

Cruzaron un par de puertas y llegaron a la zona donde ambos residirían. Remus vio que era una zona de alta seguridad.

Llevó a Malfoy a su celda y le dejó en ella, aún no había perdido la tensión, si él fuera Malfoy no creería en la palabra de ninguno de ellos, así que le pareció absurdo perder tiempo en tranquilizarlo. Cerró la celda y le dijo que en un par de horas le llevaría la cena.

No muy lejos tenía su propia habitación, en ella había más camas, quizás aquello tendría algo bueno no tendría que aguantar los ronquidos y gases del resto de sus compañeros.

Al final había acabado siendo tan preso de aquel lugar como los criminales a los que albergaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy a tope con esta historia, así que sí, dos capítulos en una semana. Si todo va bien la semana que viene habrá otros dos.
> 
> Como os dije no será una historia de muchos capítulos.
> 
> Es un semiAU, y me he tomado algunas licencias.
> 
> Es algo más cruda que la mayoría de mis historias, aún así espero que le deis la oportunidad.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 3

La rutina de Remus no era muy diferente, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba casi todo su tiempo solo leyendo.

Ahora solo tenía que tener ojos para un preso, le llevaba desayuno, comida y cena. Vigilaba su salida al aire libre y su fugaz ducha. Todos los días lo mismo.

La comida era transitada hasta la pequeña cocina que había en aquel lugar.

Miraba ambos platos y se compadecía de Malfoy, sus gachas grisáceas comparadas con sus tostadas con huevo y bacon junto a un café cargado eran realmente tristes.

Le lanzó un hechizo calentador a las gachas y comió su desayuno mientras leía un libro.

Y una idea cruzó su mente, ¿sería extraño llevar a Malfoy al comedor? En realidad solo estaba él allí, no veía la necesidad de mantenerlo en una celda a la que tendría que llevarle la comida.

Eso sería claramente ir contra las reglas, pero estaban ellos dos solos y aunque decía en un primer momento que no variaba mucho de su rutina, siempre había estado rodeado de gente. En la calle, en el trabajo, en cualquier lugar salvo en la habitación que había rentado antes de ir a Azkaban había habido gente al rededor, incluso en ella escuchaba las peleas de los propietarios y los ruidos de la casa.

En esa prisión de roca maciza lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración, y las tres frases que con suerte intercambiaba al día con Malfoy.

Cuando acabó su desayuno, cogió la bandeja y se la llevó al preso, la celda era prácticamente igual a la anterior, oscura y fría.

En su dormitorio había mantas de sobra, y de nuevo se compadeció.

—He pensado que quizás te gustara más caliente—dijo entregándole las gachas.

Malfoy le miró y miró la bandeja, cuando volvió a por ella no la había tocado y Remus entendió el porqué. Había pensado que aquello era un favor a cambio de algo.

Le dieron ganas de explicarse, pero qué más daba, las gachas las comería frías, y la idea de una manta le pareció ridícula.

Malfoy no era tonto y mucho menos confiado.

Tres comidas, 20 minutos a la ausencia de sol y 10 minutos de ducha. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Remus.

Aunque no era mucho tiempo le había dado tiempo de aprender todas las expresiones de ese hombre.

¿Sentiría la misma soledad que sentía él? Seguramente fuera mucho peor, Remus no tenía a nadie fuera, obviamente estaba allí por voluntad propia y en algún momento se iría.

Remus no había vuelto a ver la cara vulnerable de Malfoy, ni siquiera despojado de toda ropa y bajo el chorro de agua se le veía débil. Sin tener nada más que hacer mientras se duchaba, Remus contemplaba el excelente estado del físico del preso.

Era más delgado que él, pero aún así lucía una musculatura óptima; más o menos de su estatura, y algunos años mayor que él.

Su piel clara lucía inmaculada, debía de ser realmente suave, casi exento de vello corporal, salvo por una pequeña mata rubia que anidaba en su entrepierna. Remus trataba de tener la mirada fija en otras zonas de su anatomía cuando lo veía desnudo, tras Sirius casi no había sentido el más mínimo deseo sexual por nadie, pero era imposible negar el atractivo del hombre bajo la ducha.

En sus hombros era el punto más seguro para dejar su vista, aunque la fuerza de sus clavículas llegaba a turbarle.

Bajo el chorro del agua, su melena cada vez más larga y clara parecía irreal, podía pedir un corte de cabello, pero nunca lo había solicitado. Dada la experiencia con él, Remus no iba a recordárselo, en cierto modo no quería hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que una situación así lo era.

Malfoy tomó una de las ásperas toallas asignadas a los presos y comenzó a secarse rápidamente, el agua era sensual sobre su cuerpo, pero aquella rutina de secado para Remus era la peor parte, siempre apartaba la mirada a un punto indefinido hasta que el preso comenzaba a vestirse con la gastada túnica que cambiaban una vez a la semana.

Si a Malfoy aquello no le estaba volviendo loco a Remus sin duda sí, los silencios entre dos personas a solas eran tensos; la desnudez de uno de ellos frente al otro también. En solo dos noches sería la luna llena, esa que le rasgaba en mil pedazos, le daría un descanso de todo eso, y por primera vez la deseó.

Cuando le llevó el almuerzo a los dos días se sintió en la necesidad de contarle a Malfoy los cambios, no tenía por qué hacerlo, lo sabía, pero las tres semanas sin prácticamente hablar le estaban matando.

—Esta noche vendrá otro carcelero—Hasta su voz le sonaba extraña, Malfoy le miró sin decir nada—En un par de días volveré.

Lo último le pareció ridículo, a Malfoy le sería indiferente si estaba él o no, se sintió un poco estúpido y se fue sin decir nada más.

Más tarde encerrado en su propia celda aislada, el cambio se produjo, desgarrador y tan doloroso como siempre.

El lobo en su interior siempre aullaba, gruñía y rasgaba su piel en el proceso, pocas veces recordaba las horas en las que se transformaba pero aquella fue diferente, recordaba como el lobo lloriqueaba queriendo salir de la celda, la sensación de tristeza cuando despertó al día siguiente era muy aguda y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue destinado a Malfoy.

Había veces que le llevaba más de la cuenta reponerse, pero esta vez, aunque herido quiso volver a su puesto lo más rápido posible, tenía una mala sensación.

El medimago de la prisión era un hombre sin gran vocación, le miró las heridas, le dio un par de pociones y la pomada de rigor. Remus lo tomó pero se fue directo a relevar a su compañero del ala de alta seguridad.

Solo habían pasado unas horas, pero estaba ansioso por llegar a su puesto.

Lo que vio no le gustó, habían llevado allí a Tommen, solía ser discreto y nunca lo había visto intimar con nadie, pero estaba dentro de la celda de Malfoy con su plato de gachas en la mano y en la cama sentado sin mirarle estaba Malfoy.

—Si quieres comer, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—escuchó que decía, Malfoy no le miró pero se le notaba completamente incómodo.

Aquello le molestó, ¿es que no había nadie decente en ese jodido lugar?

—Ya me ocupo yo del preso, gracias Tommen—dijo entrando en la celda haciendo que los dos de su interior se sorprendieran.

Estaba agotado, pero no mostró la más mínima debilidad ante su compañero que le miró con completo fastidio.

—No deberías estar aún aquí, te lleva días—¿Era una queja?

—Largo...—dijo sin paciencia, no era alguien violento, jamás lo había sido, quizás fuera por la reciente transformación, pero le dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al puto Tommen.

Se fue de mala gana arrojando las gachas al suelo.

En el interior, Malfoy le miraba, y le miraba de un modo diferente a como lo llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo, aunque estaba agotado ahora se sentía tranquilo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera haber ocurrido era lo mejor para él mismo, pero una buena parte también sabía que no quería ver a Malfoy dañado.

Remus sacó su varita y desapareció el amasijo de gachas pegado al suelo, miró a Malfoy y salió cerrando la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró un plato de desayuno para él. No tenía hambre, solo quería dormir y haciendo cálculos tendría algunas horas para hacerlo antes del almuerzo.

Agarró el plato con huevos y alubias, y fue a la celda de Malfoy, cuando este vio el plato de comida se sintió incómodo.

—Cómetelo—lo dijo cansado, no tenía ganas de discutir—. No quiero nada a cambio, solo cómetelo.

No le dio tiempo a contestar si es que tenía intención de hacerlo, cerró la puerta y se fue a su propio dormitorio dejándose caer en la cama. Acto seguido estaba completamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró su reloj. Había pasado de largo la hora del almuerzo y él aún se sentía agotado.

Pasó por la cocina y levitó los dos platos de comida, al llegar a la celda de Malfoy sonrió levemente al encontrar el plato del desayuno vacío.

Le tendió el plato al preso que le miró algo confuso, y se dispuso a comérselo allí mismo, estaba muerto de hambre.

Sin darse cuenta se acababa de saltar uno de los protocolos de la cárcel, pero llegados a ese punto, le dio igual.

Ambos comían sin hablar, pero notaba algunas miradas sobre él.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó a Malfoy.

Después de un momento pensaba que no obtendría ningún tipo de respuesta, agarró el plato vacío del desayuno y esperó a que le pasara el del almuerzo.

—No todos son como tú—le escuchó decir, Remus le miró algo desconcertado—. Gracias.

Si a Malfoy le hubieran salido dos cabezas aquello le parecería menos insólito que aquel agradecimiento.

Remus no supo qué decir a aquello, ni estaba acostumbrado ni lo esperaba de él.

No era una bestia aunque todos lo pensaran, no era peligroso, no más que el resto de los que estaban allí. Pero era el estigma que marcaba a su especie y con la que cargaba desde niño.

Seguía cansado, quizás más sensible que en cualquier otro momento, asintió, agarró el plato y se fue.

Quizás aquella extraña sensación se fuera durmiendo un poco más. Salvo que esa vez puso una alarma para poder cumplir con su deber.

Poco a poco fue encontrándose mejor, debía de reconocer que no era su peor vez. De hecho casi podía asegurar que era de las mejores, el cansancio era obvio, su cuerpo prácticamente se destrozaba con cada transformación, pero esta vez había sentido al lobo menos "rabioso" y eso marcaba una diferencia en su cuerpo. Menos heridas, menos dolor, más rápida recuperación.

También estaba el hecho de haber llegado a tiempo, de dejarse llevar por su instinto para saber que algo estaba yendo mal y no equivocarse.

Estaba pensando decirle al Alcaide que su siguiente transformación no mandara a nadie, ya no se fiaba de nadie para el cuidado de Malfoy.

Recordaba la furia que sintió cuando de todos sus compañeros, el tranquilo Tommen, le estaba intimidando. No le hubiera gustado verlo hacia nadie, pero hacia Malfoy le dieron ganas de agredir a su compañero.

Y eso, sí era nuevo. Como las miradas que le echaba el preso, normalmente este hacía como si con él no hubiera nadie, ahora, le miraba. Como si Remus fuera un enigma.

Después de aquella primera comida juntos, no hubo más, aunque le hubiera gustado no tener que comer a solas. Sin embargo, aunque sus rutinas eran las mismas, algunas cosas cambiaron.

—¿Alguna vez da el sol aquí?—le preguntó una tarde Malfoy durante su salida rutinaria.

—No desde que yo llevo aquí—contestó él. Salvo los saludos, por la mañana y los consabidos "el tiempo ha terminado", Remus seguía sin hablar y mucho menos Malfoy. Era agradable hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sería extraño que lo hiciera—reflexionó Malfoy—. Las antiguas leyendas dicen que esta isla fue la cuna del nacimiento de los dementores, y visto lo visto, no me extrañaría.

—¿No se supone que los dementores fueron creados?—Al menos por los libros que él había leído, nadie sabía acerca del origen de esas criaturas.

—En el códice de Millus hablan de esta isla como lugar de procedencia, usa la palabra nacimiento, pero no aclara si fue de un modo natural o provocado por magia oscura—explicó Malfoy.

Hacía años que Remus no tenía una conversación parecida, le recordaba a las charlas que solía tener con su padre cuando este llegaba del trabajo y Remus había estado horas y horas leyendo.

—No conozco ese códice.

—No es muy conocido, pero en él se hablan de muchas criaturas oscuras.—El Malfoy delante de él parecía muy distinto del que estaba acostumbrado a ver—Las favoritas de mi hijo son las sirenas.

Remus se sorprendió ante aquel dato, los informes sobre los presos solo los tenían los aurores, a ellos la información se la pasaban con cuentagotas. Solo si un preso era extremadamente violento o el chisme por su condena era jugoso llegaba algo a ellos.

Imaginó a Malfoy como padre y al ver la mirada agridulce al recordarlo, supo que ese hombre amaba a su hijo.

—Nunca he visto a ninguna—dijo Remus queriéndolo sacar de sus pensamientos tristes.

—Ni él tampoco, si las viera seguro que no le gustarían tanto—le sonrió, era la primera vez que veía ese gesto, y quería seguir viéndole así.

La alarma que usaba para calcular el tiempo en el exterior le avisó sacándolo de aquel momento.

Esa noche soñó con sirenas, con niños rubios y con una sonrisa cálida que nunca se alejaba de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este universo Draco tenía que existir, no podría no hacerlo.
> 
> Remus sin duda no es como los demás, y por eso es de mis favoritos.
> 
> Actualizaré jueves o viernes, espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Desde aquella primera conversación otras le siguieron, eran cortas al principio, algunas sobre el tiempo, otras sobre datos insignificantes sobre aquel lugar, pero que hacían que el día a día de Remus fuera mucho más agradable.

Le gustaba oír hablar a Malfoy, su tono era grave aunque suave, y lo que más le gustaba era cuando entre sus labios se escapaban pequeñas sonrisas.

No había vuelto a hablar de su hijo, y Remus no quería traerle recuerdos dolorosos, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad.

¿Cómo sería su familia? Imaginaba a una mujer hermosa esperándolo en casa junto a un niño igual de rubio que su padre.

Nunca imaginaba la vida de fuera de los presos, eso los humanizaba y hacía a Remus mucho más difícil su trabajo.

Pero allí solo estaban ellos dos, hora tras hora, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos.

El mejor momento de ambos para hablar eran los 20 minutos que pasaban en el exterior, Remus suponía que era el momento donde más iguales podían sentirse.

Poco a poco y sabiendo que iba contra todas las normas fue alargando el tiempo fuera, su varita vibraba pero dejó de hacerle caso. Malfoy se debía dar cuenta de que el tiempo se alargaba pero no decía nada, tan solo disfrutaban de un rato más a fuera.

Los momentos que comenzaron a hacérsele más duros a Remus fueron los del baño.

Tras sus conversaciones y antes de la cena, se estaba convirtiendo en un momento complicado por dos motivos.

El primero era que aún sabiendo que Malfoy carecía de privacidad y haberle visto mil veces desnudo, tras sus conversaciones sentía que le debía algo, un mínimo de respeto que al verle desnudo le robaba.

La segunda era que comenzaba a no sentirse indiferente ante su desnudez, y eso acarreaba otro tipo de consecuencias.

Temía que Malfoy se diera cuenta e interrumpiera el nuevo trato que se tenían, sabía que era equivocado pensar así en su situación, pero aquella vigilancia a solas le estaba afectando.

Siempre había ansiado tener alguien con quien hablar y compartir, últimamente los recuerdos sobre Sirius eran constantes. Era lo más cercano a una relación que había tenido en toda su vida, y fue completamente falsa.

No quería llevarse a engaños, Malfoy aunque ahora hablara con él, no le elegiría como compañía en otras condiciones, y muchísimo menos sería de su interés sexual.

No quería mostrarse como los demás ante él, no quería que notara su atracción, ni que se retirara como al inicio. Las semanas que llevaban hablando eran las mejores que había pasado en aquel desolado lugar, eclipsando a los momentos de pasión que vivió con Sirius.

Por respeto, mantenía su mirada baja, pero su mente no hacía más que imaginar el cuerpo que tan bien conocía. 

La solución era sencilla, podría haber salido de aquel baño, podría haberlo dejado a solas, tampoco es que necesitara tanta vigilancia, ¿cierto?

Pero aunque sabía que sería lo correcto, no lo hacía. Y se avergonzaba de sí mismo, no quería dejar de mirarle.

Cuando lo volvía a llevar a su celda él se dirigía a esas mismas duchas, se desnudaba y lavaba su cuerpo. Tomaba la misma pastilla de jabón que Malfoy había usado y no podía evitar sentirse completamente excitado. 

Aunque había tratado de dejar de pensar en Sirius, en su cuerpo y en su expresiones cuando habían tenido sexo, estas acababan inundando su mente cuando su cuerpo reclamaba ser vaciado. Siempre era un momento desolador que le dejaba roto, el pico de excitación que acababa con un orgasmo, no llegaban a borrar el vacío que sentía después.

Pero llevaba semanas sin imaginar a Sirius, era cabello rubio, una fuerte espalda y una mirada helada lo que le encendían. De algún modo sentía que masturbarse pensando en él era un tipo de traición a aquella débil confianza que había surgido entre ellos.  
Pero no era capaz de no imaginarse acercándose a él en medio de aquella humedad, de como acoplaría su cuerpo por detrás mientras el mismo agua que ahora caía por su cuerpo los mojaba a ambos.

Como su polla acariciaría la curvatura del trasero de Malfoy, como sería él quien le pidiera más con esa voz suave y grave que anhelaba, como suavemente entraría en su interior, cálido y opresivo.

Los jadeos que escapaban de su boca, la mano en su erección no eran suficientes, pero le bastaban para correrse contra su abdomen imaginando a su prisionero hacerlo junto a él.

De nuevo de vuelta a la realidad, dejó que el agua se llevara el semen de su cuerpo, las imágenes que nunca ocurrirían, y aquella extraña vergüenza de sentir que estaba abusando de alguien.

Cuando le llevaba la cena, se sentía como un chiquillo al que su padre había pillado haciendo algo que no debía, pero intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor que podía.

—El día que comiste aquí conmigo—dijo Malfoy—te saltaste las normas, ¿verdad?

Sus conversaciones solían ser impersonales, hablaban de temas que cualquiera podría leer en algún libro, para Remus estaba bien. Pero aquella pregunta era diferente.

—Sí.

Malfoy solo le miró, no dijo nada más, pero se notaba que quería decir algo más.

—¿Te gustaría que lo volviera a hacer?—preguntó llevado por un impulso.

—¿Te meterás en problemas por eso?—Alzó una de sus rubias cejas, parecía que los papeles estuvieran cambiados, como si el que careciera de libertad fuera él.

—¿Quién va a enterarse?—se encogió de hombros, estaba más emocionado de lo que quería mostrar y la vez se sentía algo ridículo.

La sonrisa divertida de Malfoy le dio alas, unas que iba a tener al final que cortarse a sí mismo. Pero no le importó, levitó su propia cena y ambos cenaron aquella segunda vez juntos.

Remus sabía que estaba cruzando una delgada línea que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a traspasar.

Pero se sentía atraído hacia Malfoy sin remedio, desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos, sus tardes en el patio eran cada vez más largas y en las duchas no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. 

Si Malfoy era consciente de aquella atracción no lo ponía de manifiesto, no le había tocado un pelo, sus conversaciones eran cada vez más personales y de ellas se había enterado que no había señora Malfoy.

La mujer había muerto durante el nacimiento de su único hijo, Draco. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaban del niño, ese año entraría en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más importante del país, y se notaba su tristeza al no poder estar con él. 

Habían traspasado la barrera que los separaba, en su mente había dejado de ser Malfoy para convertirse en Lucius, su luz.

—¿Por qué estás aquí verdaderamente?—le preguntó una de las tardes que se sentaban uno junto al otro mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes.

—Por estúpido—suspiró Lucius—.  
Confié en quien no debía y me traicionó.

—Tienes buenos abogados, si eres inocente seguro que te sacarán de aquí—quiso reconfortarlo.

—No son tan buenos como debieran—le miró—Si lo fueran, no estaría aquí en primer lugar, ¿cierto?

¿Estaría mal que le abrazara? ¿Le dejaría hacerlo?

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la nariz de Lucius, sin pensarlo Remus retiró aquella gota con sus dedos sorprendiéndolos a ambos por el toque.

—Disculpa—se arrepintió de haber realizado aquel gesto tan íntimo, se levantó mirando el cielo—. Pronto lloverá a diario.

Lucius no dijo nada más, solo le miró para después esquivar su mirada.

Aquel fue el primer día que le dejó a solas en la ducha, estaba seguro que Lucius sabía lo que Remus comenzaba a sentir, era demasiado obvio, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cenaron tranquilamente saltando el momento incómodo. Pero pronto Lucius sacó otro tema que los puso a ambos sobre la realidad.

—¿Cuánto queda para la próxima luna llena?

—Dos noches.

Lucius miró su plato, Remus había avisado al Alcaide que nadie debería sustituirlo, no confiaba en nadie para garantizar la seguridad de Lucius. Su jefe le miró sin decir nada por un buen rato, cuestionándose las verdaderas intenciones de su empleado.

—Eso no es seguro, Lupin—dijo finalmente.

—Tommen casi agrede a Malfoy, eso sí que no es seguro.—Ya le había reportado el incidente en su momento, si ese era su mejor hombre para sustituirle tenían un problema.

—Si no estás en disposición de realizar tu trabajo al día siguiente mandaré a alguien.

—No hará falta—cerró el tema Remus.

No había informado de ello a Lucius pues no podía asegurar que pudiera garantizarlo. Cada transformación le dejaba destrozado, si no podía ir con él, otro lo haría y no creía en las promesas que no podía cumplir. 

—Tommen no volverá—le dijo—te dejaré la cena y volveré a la mañana siguiente.

Se arrastraría sobre sí mismo si era necesario para cumplir con su palabra, no iba a permitir que nadie entrara allí mientras estuviera en su mano.

Lucius solo asintió pero se le veía visiblemente más aliviado. 

Cuando el día llegó ambos parecían ansiosos, pero fue Lucius quien lo expresó. 

—Ojalá existiera algo para evitarte ese sufrimiento—llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Remus, conocía cada una de sus cicatrices, pero que estas fueran acariciadas por el hombre que despertaba demasiados sentimientos en él le emocionó.

Casi se dejó llevar por el impulso de agarrar su mano y besarla pero la mano de Lucius se separó rápidamente esquivando su mirada.

—Hasta mañana—dijo, pero el rubio parecía casi más contrariado que él.

Remus salió del área de máxima seguridad para dirigirse a las celdas soterradas para ellos.

Aún sentía los dedos de Lucius sobre su rostro, estaba completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos, en aquel revoloteo en su estómago.

No debería soñar con cosas que no podía tener, no quería volver a caer en el mismo error.

Si aquello que intuyó era algún tipo de sentimiento de Lucius hacia él, estaba seguro de que este estaba condicionado por su encierro. A ser la única persona a la que veía, quizás le hubiera pasado con cualquiera.

Lo único que tenía eran sus principios y sus sentimientos y no quería volver a dañar ninguno de los dos.

Levantó la vista, ¿dónde estaba? Sus pasos le habían llevado a los dormitorios comunes sin darse cuenta, la fuerza de la costumbre le había llevado allí.

Estaba dando la vuelta cuando lo oyó.

—En cuanto acabes tu ronda entraremos.—No tenía claro cual de sus compañeros era.

—No veo la hora, me lo pido primero—ese sí supo quién era, Tommen—No solo va a ser Lupin quien se beneficie de él. Se me está poniendo dura de solo pensarlo.

La sangre en su cuerpo se calentó hasta verlo todo rojo, ¿cómo fue tan estúpido de no imaginar que pasaría algo así?


	5. Capítulo 5

Salió de los dormitorios a toda prisa, lanzó un tempus, no quedaba casi nada para el anochecer, había apurado todo su tiempo con Lucius y el camino erróneo que había tomado le hacía tener el tiempo justo.

Remus notaba la proximidad de la luna, tenía dos opciones. Una era ir hasta el alcaide y contárselo, y otra, mucho más descabellada, muchísimo más descabellada, pero más cercana.

No dudó y salió corriendo, rara vez le había sorprendido la luna llena tan de cerca, si se transformaba en los pasillos acabaría muerto, no tenía la menor duda de que sus propios compañeros levantarían sus varitas contra él.

Pero aquello aunque debía preocuparle no fue en lo único que pensó, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, no podía imaginárselo, era demasiado doloroso.

Abrió las cerraduras ante la atenta mirada de Lucius.

—Remus—dijo este sorprendido—¿Qué haces aquí?

No tenía tiempo, notaba a la bestia rasgar su interior, agarró su varita y lanzó varios hechizos protectores sobre la celda para que una vez trasformado fuera incapaz de abrirla.

Un último vistazo a su prisionero, a Lucius, no quería que le viera así pero no consentiría que fuera atacado.

El dolor en la garganta era el primero en producirse, le abrasaba el interior. Después bajaba por sus costillas sin dejarle respirar, finalmente el dolor era absolutamente agudo en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Preso de este, su mente se paralizaba, dejaba de ser el hombre para dejarle paso al lobo, y este tenía algo claro.

Las garras arañaron el suelo al erguirse sobre sus patas traseras, olfateó el aire jadeando aún por el cambio.

Allí estaba, abrió sus fauces queriendo saborear el aroma del hombre. La acidez del miedo le picaba en la nariz, pero bajo ese había un delicioso olor, el de sus sueños.

Agarró el acero de los barrotes, apretándolos fuertemente deseando hacerlos polvo para llegar hasta él.

Su enorme lengua podía casi paladearlo, pero se escapaba, extendió su garras incapaz de alcanzarlo. El gruñido furioso que escapaba de su garganta era de completa frustración.

—Remus...

La voz era grave y suave, como una caricia sobre su lomo que hizo que el lobo se estremeciera y gimoteara.

El tiempo pasaba y el lobo acabó cansado de recorrer los pocos metros que había delante de la puerta, se recostó contra el frío metal mirando hacia el interior.

Su morro afilado entre los barrotes olisqueaba cada poco para confirmar el aroma del humano.

Al poco un ruido alertó su agudo oido, lo que empezó como un vibración baja acabó en un gruñido fuerte, la puerta que daba a las celdas se abrió.

Los ojos hambrientos de los dos humanos del otro lado, hicieron que el lobo se lanzara contra ellos, pero uno de ellos tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para lanzarle una maldición; el otro no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió un profundo arañazo en su torso que comenzaba a sangrar tiñendo de oscuro la tela de su uniforme azul.

—Vamos a acabar contigo, Lupin—gritó el otro que seguía mandándole maldiciones, pero ninguna letal. Agarró a su compañero arrastrándolo fuera de allí, sellando la puerta.

Las heridas que la magia le habían producido comenzaban a sangrar y el lobo se lamió a sí mismo, pero estas tendrían que ser curadas más adelante.

Giró sobre sus pasos, se sentía muy cansado, volvió a ocupar el lugar donde antes había estado descansando. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo como un auténtico perro guardián. Olfateó el interior de la celda, su humano estaba bien, aunque había rastros de miedo que aún podía atrapar junto a algo más. El lobo lo identificó al rato, estaba quedándose dormido, gratitud y confianza.

Quería lamer a su humano pero el metal entre ellos se lo impedía, un suspiro animal escapó de sus pulmones.

—Eso ha sido muy imprudente, Remus—estaba acercándose, despacio, muy despacio pero su olor era más fuerte con cada paso.

Le gustaba cuando le hablaba, le hacía relajarse, su rasgados ojos amarillos se estaban cerrando pero él quería mirarlo un poco más, olerlo un poco más.

Notó una mano en su lomo, la caricia era muy suave, no recordaba haber sido nunca acariciado, se estremeció y la mano se retiró. Lo que hizo al lobo gimotear.

La mano volvió a acariciarlo y sus ojos se cerraron llevándolo a un sueño que si no fuera por las heridas hubiera sido el más plácido que había tenido jamás como lobo.

Los rayos de sol inexistentes en la isla nunca hubieran podido entrar en el lugar donde ellos se hallaban, pero el amanecer hacía siempre despertar a Remus, dejándole caer el peso de la transformación sobre su cuerpo malherido.

Esta vez no fue muy diferente, aunque tenía una sensación de paz que rara vez encontraba en sus sueños.

Notó que estaba tirado en el suelo, en un pasillo y no en la celda que solía utilizar en la cárcel.

Pero no era el único cambio, había alguien con él, o al menos sentía una mano sobre su espalda, estaba fría pero era agradable.

Cuando se incorporó lo recordó todo, Ryan y Tommen hablando en los pasillos cerca de los dormitorios, como él decidió ir con Lucius en vez de avisar al Alcaide y que este le protegiera.

Le dolían las costillas, se había transformado en el pasillo de las celdas de máxima seguridad y había enfrentado a sus dos compañeros hiriendo a uno de ellos.

La magia natural de su criatura había neutralizado las maldiciones que había recibido, las heridas sangrantes no eran mucho peores que esas que solía hacerse él mismo.

Pero había algo más, Lucius estaba también sobre el suelo abriendo los ojos, tras la celda completamente a salvo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó con la voz rasposa.

—¿No debería ser yo quién te preguntara eso?—dijo el Rubio levantándose del suelo, se había cubierto con una manta pero debía estar entumecido.—Te hirieron.

Remus miró su torso desnudo, Lucius le había estado acariciando a través de los barrotes y sintió como le costaba trabajo tragar, no tenía nada que ver con las heridas ni con el dolor natural tras la transformación. Sino con el hecho de que Lucius le había estado acariciando, al lobo, a una criatura peligrosa de la que ni siquiera Remus se fiaba.

No tuvieron más tiempo para hablar cuando la puerta de nuevo se abrió, esta vez fue el Alcaide junto a cinco aurores los que entraron.

—Lupin, ¿qué ha hecho?

Estaba cansado, sediento y con ganas de dormir por horas, pero el alcaide le tenía en su despacho.

Ya le había contado lo que había ocurrido, y que había sido una decisión temeraria, pero había cumplido con lo que le había pedido.

Mantener a Malfoy a salvo.

Ryan estaba en la enfermería, sus heridas ya habían sido curadas, y el veneno licano no le había infectado, este solo era transmisible por la saliva y el contacto con la sangre humana. Estaba seguro de que solo le había herido con sus garras.

—¿Sabe lo grave de sus actos?—volvió a repetir el hombre que tenía cara de problemas, grandes problemas.

—Lo sé, señor—dijo de nuevo.

—Tengo cuatro hombres lobos en la prisión, contra todas las advertencias que puso el Ministerio sobre contratarles, yo quise darles una oportunidad.

Remus a pesar de su cansancio escuchaba con atención.

—Nadie los quiere aquí adentro, pero yo aposté por ustedes, ¿entiende en qué situación me deja eso?—preguntó su jefe.

—En una mala posición.

—No se haga el listo, Lupin, yo recibiré una penalización pero usted lo pagará con su cabeza.

No había pensando tanto en las consecuencias como en proteger a Lucius, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No podía concebir que el hombre hubiera sido sometido por nadie.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda secundar su versión?—preguntó con algo de esperanza.

—No tuve tiempo de hablar con nadie más, pero si quiere puedo darle mis recuerdos.

—Puede que sirvan, pero no le aseguro nada, Ryan sigue en la enfermería.

—Sabe que iban a violarle, ¿verdad?—dijo molesto Remus—Si no hubiera estado allí para protegerle quizás sus problemas hubieran sido mayores, señor.

—Váyase, vuelva a máxima seguridad y quédese allí hasta que le llame.

Remus no esperó más, quería volver con Lucius, llegar a una cama y dormir, necesitaba dormir era la única cura capaz de reconstituirle después de la transformación.

Cuando llegó aunque lo que realmente ansiaba era caer inconsciente en una cama fue a ver que Lucius estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo ha ido?—le preguntó, no debería sentirse tan bien porque se preocupara por él, pero desde que su padre había muerto, se había sentido completamente solo en el mundo.

Miró al rubio y le sonrió, seguía tras los barrotes de su propia celda, vistiendo los harapos que les daban a los presos y aún así era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Quizás en otro momento no lo hubiera hecho, pero atravesó con su mano los barrotes hasta tomar el rostro del rubio con ella. Acunó su mejilla, y la acarició con el dedo pulgar. Que Lucius no se apartara de su contacto le hizo insanamente feliz.

Le gustaría besar sus labios, pero algo de sensatez llegó a su mente, sacó la mano y levitó el desayuno de ambos. Como en aquella mañana, le cedió el suyo y el rubio lo comió no sin antes quejarse de que quizás él lo necesitara.

Remus no tenía hambre, pero le gustaba estar con Lucius, finalmente se retiró a los dormitorios y durmió hasta la tarde.

Su último pensamiento fue hacia él, a lo bien que se sentiría siendo acariciado por su suave mano como horas antes lo había hecho sobre el mullido pelaje del lobo.

Una sonrisa en sus labios y el sueño profundo y reparador que tanto necesita su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se los ha comido, pastel de carcelero chungo, pero nop...
> 
> A mí que acaricien al lobito de Remus siempre me da ternura, es como ese perro tachado de violento al que nadie quiere acercarse.
> 
> ¿Qué hubiera pasado sin barrotes de por medio?
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

La rutina había vuelto a sus vidas, pero algo había cambiado más si cabía, y ambos lo sabían.

El alcaide le había mandado llamar varios días después, se le impondría una sanción disciplinaria, pero nada más, y aquello le sorprendió.

Después de despertar mucho más despejado la idea de salir de Azkaban comenzó a preocuparle, si él se iba ¿quién protegería a Lucius?

Al parecer el alcaide debía pensar igual, porque no fue relevado de sus funciones y ambos siguieron a solas como siempre.

—Sus abogados han acabando con varios miembros del Wizengamot, y están aportando pruebas y testigos de su inocencia. En nada estará fuera—le confió su jefe—. Y si le soy sincero, Lupin, no veo la hora. Tenerlo aquí solo nos trae problemas.

Remus se sintió satisfecho, Azkaban no era el lugar para que Lucius estuviera, cuando antes se fuera de allí, más seguro estaría.

Pero por otro lado, eso significaría que desaparecería de su vida. Aquello era algo sobre lo que prefería no pensar.

No había escenario posible donde esa incipiente amistad pudiera darse en el exterior. Las circunstancias les había unido, pero les quedaba poco tiempo juntos.

Ninguno hablaba de la noche en la que se transformó, ni en la caricia en su rostro, ni la sanción, ni las heridas del carcelero. No hablaron de nada que no hicieran antes, Remus llevaba libros de la Biblioteca y los compartía con Lucius, habían comenzado a compartir la comida con naturalidad.

Iba contra las reglas, pero ya ninguno de los dos parecían prestarles atención.

Más como dos compañeros que como preso y carcelero, pasaban casi todo el tiempo en el exterior cuando la lluvia se lo permitía.

—¿Qué día es hoy?—preguntó Lucius mirando al cielo.

Remus lo pensó.

—1 de septiembre—confirmó Remus.

—Draco estará montando en el expreso que le llevará a Hogwarts—dijo con una sonrisa agridulce.

—No sé cómo es tener un hijo, pero debe ser un momento importante—dijo queriendo animarlo, pero Lucius en vez de eso se veía cada vez más triste.

Sin saber mucho cómo pasó sus ganas de darle consuelo hicieron que uno de sus brazos pasaran a través de sus hombros y le dieran un suave apretón.

Lucius le miró y por una vez volvió a ver a ese hombre que encontró por primera vez en su celda. Triste, vulnerable y lo llevó contra su pecho, este se dejó abrazar, quizás no llegó al medio segundo. Pero la calidez que sentía al estrecharlo era estupenda, cuando Lucius se separó se le notaba incómodo. Le dio la sensación que no era un hombre al que le hubieran ofrecido consuelo nunca, que él era el que debía otorgarlo y su pose rígida unida a sus ojos esquivos, le avisaron de que estaba comenzando a levantar muros contra él.

El hechizo que había colocado para que la lluvia no les cayera se estaba debilitando, quizás era momento de irse y dejar que cada uno cargara con sus problemas.

Quizás sería lo que tuvo que hacer, pero no lo hizo, en la cena de esa noche le llevó pergamino y pluma.

—¿Para qué es esto?—preguntó al recibirlo en la misma bandeja que su cena.

—Escribe a tu hijo, yo se lo haré llegar—dijo Remus.

Durante toda la cena, Lucius no le miró, toda su atención estuvo centrada en el trozo de pergamino en blanco.

Si los pensamientos sonaran, los suyos estarían chirriando en ese momento calibrando sus opciones.

Le miró, como estudiándole y tomó la pluma.

La carta no era muy larga y en poco tiempo la tuvo escrita.

—Si quieres recibir una respuesta, debes poner mi nombre—le ofreció.

Cuando se la dio notó como su pulso temblaba un poco.

Remus metió el pergamino en un sobre y escribió la dirección y el destinatario. Estuvo tentado de leerla, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Casi todo el correo que llegaba a Azkaban era burocrático y él nunca había mandado nada a nadie. Las lechuzas parecían dormidas, y el aire era demasiado frío en el lugar.

Una lechuza pequeña y blanca le miraba con su cuello escondido, esa sería la encargada de llevar el mensaje.

Anudó la carta a su pata y el ave emprendió el vuelo.

Él se quedó mirando a la luna, que iba deshinchándose día a día. Era hermosa, siempre lo era, pero a pesar de su hermosura, Remus la odiaba con todo su corazón.

Si él no fuera un hombre lobo su vida hubiera sido diferente, su futuro no sería triste y oscuro. Se encogió de hombros, la luna no tenía la culpa, pero él ansiaba otra vida.

Al día siguiente bien entrada la tarde, Remus recibió una carta. Estas llegaban y debían ser inspeccionadas mágicamente antes de ser abierta. Pero su carta era eso, solo una carta.

Cuando vio el remitente, Remus sonrió.

Fue hasta la celda de Lucius que miraba a la pared pensativo. Remus le mostró el sobre de calidad exquisita y captó completamente su atención.

Se la extendió y aunque hubiera disfrutado de verle leyéndola pensó que darle intimidad para poder hacerlo quizás le viniera bien.

Ya había comprobado que Lucius celaba mucho aquella parte vulnerable que todos tenían.

—Gracias—escuchó que le decía, Remus solo sonrió marchándose.

Cuando fue para acompañarlo a las duchas, Lucius parecía distinto. Más duro.

Desde que habían conseguido derribar aquella línea que los separaba, aunque obviamente ambos sabían que estaba allí, que uno era un preso exento de libertad y el otro su guardián, habían llegado como a un acuerdo, la hostilidad de Lucius se había rebajado, aquella criatura dura había dejado salir a una mucho más amigable.

Pero algo en la carta le había hecho cambiar, y Remus comenzó a arrepentirse. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que las leyera antes. ¿Había sido un iluso? ¿Qué ponía para hacerle cambiar de ese modo?

—¿Va todo bien?—le preguntó, pero Lucius solo asintió.

No le dio pie a seguir preguntando, en el fondo Remus quería saber si el niño estaba bien en la escuela, si se había alegrado de la carta de su padre. Pero no preguntó más, no era asunto suyo.

Se sintió algo incómodo cuando se dirigieron al baño, normalmente Remus le llevaba, esperaba hasta que entrara y cuando comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, salía, a penas un par de metros, antes de salir de la zona de duchas pero lo suficiente para darle algo de intimidad.

Lo suficiente para imaginar su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua, a veces era el rubio el que acababa antes de la hora. Escuchaba como el agua se cerraba y le daba unos minutos más. Otras era él el que le avisaba. Y en otras ocasiones llegaba cuando aún estaba vistiéndose, ocultando los retazos de piel blanca que le volvían loco.

Aquellos en los que pensaba y fantaseaba en sus ratos a solas.

A veces sentía que necesitaba un poco más, pero apartaba la vista, y le esperaba mirando hacia otro punto.

Esta vez, le acompañó de igual modo, entraron en las duchas y esperó a que Lucius comenzara a desnudarse. Su rostro tan serio le tenía realmente preocupado ¿qué había en aquella dichosa carta?

Se quedó mirándole más tiempo que en los últimos tiempos, queriendo volver a preguntar.

Pensó que si ellos fueran amigos, y estuvieran fuera de allí ¿cuál sería su comportamiento?

Pero Remus no había tenido nunca un amigo, nadie más a parte de su padre. Y cuando este parecía verdaderamente preocupado no solía querer hablar del tema.

Debería irse, dejarlo tranquilo, no eran amigos, sino dos personas obligadas a estar juntas.

En otras circunstancias... esa era siempre su muletilla para ponerse en su sitio, para no dejarse llevar por sus anhelos, por su necesidad de conectar. Pero aquella vez no estaba funcionando.

—Lucius, ¿qué te ocurre?—preguntó aunque sabía que no debía—¿Draco está bien?

La mueca molesta en su rostro era evidente, sacó su túnica de su brazos y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

Completamente desnudo ante él, Remus se quedó impresionado. No debería estar allí, no debería estar mirándolo, pero le resultaba casi imposible apartar su mirada de él.

Como reconociendo un lugar amado, Remus recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, para acabar en donde sus fantasías tomaban nombre.

Algo en su interior tiraba hacia Lucius, y otra parte le instaba a salir de allí. Estaba mal, no debería mirarle de ese modo y menos en aquellos momentos.

Pero se sentía como el perdido que encuentra un oasis en mitad del desierto, su sed era atroz, quería beber hasta saciarla.

Le miró, su rostro serio desentonaba con sus estúpidos pensamientos.

—Te esperaré fuera, avísame cuando estés listo.—La cordura había vuelto a él, agarrándose a ella se dio fuerzas para moverse de allí y hacer lo correcto.

Sus pies se movieron, lentos al principio, como cuando estás en uno de esos sueños donde te es imposible avanzar. Pero fue tomando control de él, y aquello le hizo sentirse más dueño de sí mismo.

Escuchó como abría los mandos de la ducha y el impacto del agua sobre el suelo, aquel sonido que debía ser relajarte a él le aceleró el pulso.

Pero nada pudo compararse a lo que escuchó.

—No te vayas.

Giró, haciendo aquello que no debía hacer, mirar, devorar a quien debía proteger. Completamente desnudo bajo el agua que pegaba el pelo a su espalda, sensual como ni en sus mejores fantasías, le miraba.

—Ven—le dijo levantando uno de sus brazos invitándolo.

Remus quería ir, quería ir desde el primer momento en que le vio. Pero había luchado contra ello, al principio de un modo sencillo, pero después necesitó de toda su voluntad y sus principios para retirarse.

Congelado ante la visión invitadora, aquella que había empezado a acariciar su propia piel bajo el chorro del agua, sentía que sus principios se estaban desmoronando.

Aquello no era correcto, por tantos motivos que a Remus le costaba comenzar a enumerarlos. Completamente incorrecto, debía irse o perdería lo único valioso que tenía, el respeto por sí mismo.

Debía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, sus pies no le llevaron a la salida sino que le adentraron en su propia perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Remus que has caído con todo...
> 
> ¿Qué opináis? ¿Debería dejarse caer o salir corriendo?
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 7

Solo eran siete pasos, los había contado, siete pasos que le llevaban hasta Lucius, la mirada metálica estaba clavada sobre él.

Siete pasos que no debería dar pero que era incapaz de no hacerlo, lo primero que tocó fue su mano, que aún seguía levantada.

La tomó, completamente húmeda, las gotas de agua estaban mojando su uniforme y como una capa de rocío humedecían su piel.

La mano le acercó y estuvo completamente bajo el chorro del agua, pero ni por un momento sintió esta sobre él. Lo que sentía era la cercanía del cuerpo que deseaba, la mirada, casi a su misma altura seria y profunda.

—Esto…

Lucius le calló, su boca tapó cualquier tipo de palabra que quisiera salir de ella. Y aunque nunca tuvo opciones, definitivamente habían muerto con ese beso.

Su boca era cálida, el agua que caía sobre ellos, hacían a sus labios resbaladizos, y Remus se moría por ellos. Alzó la mano para acariciar su rostro, le separó para mirarle, para comprobar que aquello era cierto.

Con la otra cerró el agua, completamente empapado. Lucius le miraba, desnudo y con los labios hinchados, donde hacía segundos estaban los suyos, donde su lengua los había lamido.

Acarició con el pulgar la comisura y Lucius sacó su lengua lamiéndolo, hasta el punto de introducirlo dentro de su boca y lubricarlo.

La pared acabó sosteniéndolos a ambos cuando Remus se abalanzó sobre él, sus bocas de nuevo juntas, y las manos de Remus recorriendo la piel de Lucius, era tal y como la había imaginado, suave y dura. Olvidando cualquier rastro de control, descendió pos su costados hasta abarcar con ambas manos sus nalgas húmedas.

La sensación de tener sus manos llenas, de apretarlo aún más contra él, mientras clavaba su completa erección contra su cuerpo, le hicieron jadear dentro de Lucius.

Acarició con sus dedos entre ellas, haciendo que esta vez fuera el otro quien jadeara, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mostrándole su cuello. Le levantó del suelo, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, hundió su cara en el cuello expuesto y lamió toda la piel que abarcaba mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando la abertura completamente expuesta ahora.

Le miraba porque era toda una visión, aquel hombre serio, incluso amenazante vestido de simple preso, aquel que hablaba de filosofía e historia; aquel que guardaba una sonrisa triste. Ahora era una nueva criatura, y le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo la sensibilidad que mostraba a cada toque suyo.

Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, introdujo uno de sus dedos través de su ano cada vez más ansioso.

En ese momento Lucius le miró, y Remus se lo metió más profundo hasta que chocó contra sus nudillos. Sus pupilas completamente dilatas, y su boca abierta eran una pura invitación que no desaprovechó. Le besó, mientras dilataba su interior.

El uniforme mojado de Remus era una barrera que los separaba de poder estar piel con piel, pero aunque deseaba desprenderse de él no quería separarse lo más mínimo de Lucius. Como si este le hubiera leído el pensamiento llevó sus manos que habían estado agarradas a sus hombros hasta los primeros botones de su camisa abriéndolos.

La piel de Remus estaba regada de cicatrices, sin ellas hubiera encontrado solo un pecho bien formado con una suave mata de vello en el centro que descendía hasta abrazar su entrepierna.

Lucius abrió todo lo que la postura le daba la tela mojada, mirándole, Remus estaba muy excitado, no había sacado sus dos dedos de su interior, pero el escrutinio sobre sus imperfecciones siempre le hacía sentir mal. No quería más atención sobre sus cicatrices, quería de nuevo al Lucius gimiente y desecho apoyado directamente sobre su polla retenida. Aumentó el ritmo con sus dedos haciendo inmediatamente que Lucius fuera recorrido por olas de placer, así era como lo quería.

—Ya—gimió Lucius—. Ya.

Remus sentía que aún no estaba completamente dilatado para él, Lucius tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus brazos habían vuelto a agarrarse del cuello de Remus, malamente maniobró con el cierre de su pantalón. Le hubiera gustado que aquello ocurriera en otro lugar, de otro modo quizás, o quizás ese era exactamente el modo en el que lo deseaba. Cuando finalmente liberó su polla hinchada la colocó contra la entrada dilatada de Lucius, la cabeza roma acariciaba sin entrar la carne tierna y fruncida.

Lucius introdujo varios dedos en su propia boca lamiéndolos y ensalivándolos, Remus no sabía si él era consciente de lo malditamente erótico que era todo aquello. Pero cuando perdió su mano hacia atrás y notó como se humedecía a sí mismo y acariciaba la cabeza de su polla, Remus se retorció de placer.

Fue entrando lentamente, lo más lento que pudo, controlando la expresión de Lucius en todo momento. Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados al igual que sus ojos, pero en ningún momento le dijo que parara, no se apartó, llegó hasta estar completamente dentro de él, aguantándose unos segundos quieto. Pero de nuevo retiró sus caderas sin llegar a sacársela del todo, comenzando una suave cadencia que empezaba a hacer que Lucius abriera la boca dejando escapar su aliento a golpes, los mismos que el le propinaba con cada estocada en su interior.

El peso de Lucius, el movimiento de sus caderas hicieron que la firmeza en sus piernas comenzara a fallar. Poco a poco lo fue arrastrando por la pared hasta acabar sentado en el suelo húmedo, con él encima. Mostrándole algo que hasta el momento había quedado muy desatendido.

La erección de Lucius, ya había visto su polla en incontables ocasiones, flácida casi siempre, algo hinchada sin ser más que una respuesta fisiológica al pasar sus manos sobre ella para la lavarla. Pero ahora estaba completamente erecta, coronada por una humedad que nada tenía que ver con el agua. Verlo tan excitado, cabalgando sobre él era algo que dudaba pudiera compararse a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Quería meterla en su boca, acariciarla con su lengua hasta hacerle venirse copiosamente en él; quería su sabor, pero era incapaz de desatender la bendita fricción que generaba el rubio al cabalgarle con brío.

Con una mano rodeó la dura carne pasando su pulgar por el glande recogiendo una gruesa gota de preseminal. Lo llevó a sus propios labios saboreándolo como un manjar, cerró los ojos deleitándose con el sabor de Lucius, y cuando los abrió allí lo tenía succionándolo con su estrechez, clavando sus manos en su pecho, con dos cortinas húmedas de cabello rubio tapando su rostro.

Lo hizo a un lado dejándole ver su rostro, tomó su polla masturbándole firmemente y alzó sus cadera embistiéndole con fuerza.

El ritmo acelerado, la respiración y el pulso disparado, notó como Lucius se tensaba para correrse sobre Remus con rápidos espasmos mientras le miraba.

Remus le siguió, llenando su interior de cálido semen, la sensación de liberación, el placer del orgasmo se lo llevó por unos segundos, intentó no cerrar los ojos, mirarle y retenerle.

Pero fracasó y los cerró, pero detrás de sus párpados seguía su rostro, hermoso, jadeando, lamiendo los dedos de Remus.

La vuelta fue rápida, el suelo estaba frío y el cuerpo sobre él empezaba a levantarse.

—Espera—llegó a decir. Pero Lucius ya estaba de pie, no obvió el hecho de que este se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared.

Remus le imitó y se levantó del suelo empapado, era incómodo, incomodísimo, aquella humedad en la ropa pegada a su piel.

Se acercó a Lucius, necesitaba besarle, había sido tan irreal que quería comprobar que estaba allí, que había pasado.

La mirada de Lucius que volvía a ser seria, muy seria, llegó hasta él. El pelo era un amasijo revuelto en su espalda. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frío.

Remus le abrazó, le cobijó en su pecho y buscó sus labios. Pero el rubio se mantuvo rígido contra él, sus labios cerrados e inertes no le devolvieron el beso.

No le soltó, no quería que aquello ocurriera.

—Ya estamos en paz—dijo como un muñeco inerte entre sus brazos.

Solo fueron cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que le hicieron más daño que cualquier insulto. Porque aquello era lo que eran.

Remus se despegó, dejándose caer contra la pared. No lo quería creer, no quería que fuera cierto, pero sinceramente, ¿podría ser de otra manera? ¿Podría alguien como Lucius Malfoy querer algo con él sino fuera como pago por lo que había hecho por él?

Lo había deseado, tuvo una opción de no hacerlo. No tuvo que hacerlo y aún así desoyó sus propias advertencias.

Escuchó la ducha abrirse, no quiso mirar, y ver como Lucius limpiaba su piel de él. Como abría las piernas y expulsaba el semen con el que le habían llenado y lo dejaba correr con el agua.

No quería ver que aquello era todo lo que eran, un preso y su carcelero en una prisión donde todos vendían favores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon y angst, le estoy tomando el gusto.
> 
> Mi Remus precioso ¿hubiera sido mejor salir de allí?
> 
> En fin, lo de estos dos no iba a ser fácil, estaba claro.
> 
> Nos vemos el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


	8. Capítulo 8

Aquel tiempo comenzó a parecerse al vivido tras el desengaño con Sirius, un borrón oscuro y angustioso, salvo que a este preso tenía que verlo cinco veces al día.

No volvió a comer en su celda, le llevaba la comida y volvía a por la bandeja 15 minutos después.

El patio había vuelto a sus 20 minutos reglamentarios, ya no se sentaban juntos, Remus permanecía en la puerta con la mirada fija en la pared contraria.

La ducha, no había vuelto a entrar en ella con Lucius. Este no demoraba más de los 10 minutos que le correspondían, y volvía acompañado a su celda en silencio.

Una rutina en la que llevaban más de dos semanas, habían establecido una nueva rutina tras el incidente de la ducha, como Remus había acabado llamándolo.

Un incidente, solo eso, cada uno había vuelto al papel que debían cumplir, lo anterior solo fue un sueño, una fantasía.

Remus leía, tragaba un libro tras otro sin importar su temática. Realmente no era capaz de interiorizar nada, se sentía completamente insensibilizado. Como si le hubieran arrancado los sentimientos. Como si viviera en un mundo donde nada era real, ni él mismo.

—Ya estamos en paz—repetía a veces sin darse cuenta.

No estaba en paz consigo mismo, pero no sabía como lidiar con aquel dolor en su alma. Así que lo sepultó con toneladas de vacío, negro y frío vacío, que sabía acabaría devorándolo.

Los primeros días aún esperaba que no fuera cierto, que Lucius no lo hubiera hecho por querer pagar sus favores, por pensar que eso era lo que Remus quería. Pero lo encontraba completamente encerrado en sí mismo.

Inaccesible.

Le pidió perdón, pero eso solo le hizo sentir más culpable, no había visto más que sus deseos hechos realidad, aquella invitación viniendo en un momento tan extraño tuvo que alertarle, tuvo que resistirse pero no fue capaz.

Empezó a atormentarse día y noche con sus recuerdos, las sonrisas, incluso alguna de las pequeñas caricias que habían sentido el uno en el otro, se borraban por aquel rostro serio, casi inexpresivo que había adoptado Lucius, Malfoy, había vuelto a ser Malfoy.

El día número 16 tras el incidente, donde se marcó un antes y un después, el mejor tiempo que había vivido en Azkaban, como una digresión de lo que él pensaba había sido una pena más llevadera para el preso y un trabajo menos solitario para él mismo, fue llamado por el Alcaide.

—Malfoy saldrá el viernes—le anunció, en solo dos días registró su mente rápidamente—. Solo usted lo sabe, y es mejor que siga siendo así—obviamente Remus seguía sin confiar en nadie—Estoy deseando que se largue de aquí y no volvamos a verle el pelo.

Remus solo le miró, por una parte compartía el deseo de su jefe. Malfoy era y siempre había sido un problema en Azkaban.

Pero por otro lado, eso significaría que nunca más volvería a verle. Tan rápido el ser humano se acostumbra a lo bueno como a lo malo, y Malfoy era su dolor en el corazón, su culpa más profunda que amenazaba con salir de nuevo a la luz tras haber enterrado todo su dolor.

Era mejor que se fuera, mejor para ambos, mejor para todos. Aquel no era su lugar, nunca lo había sido.

—¿Se lo debo comunicar al preso?—preguntó.

—Como usted vea conveniente, el viernes a las tres los traerá a esta zona, vestido y preparado para que se marche.

—Sí, señor—dijo Remus, el pozo quería ser abierto, iba a devorarlo y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Remus—le llamó por primera vez por su nombre su jefe—. Buen trabajo, ojalá tuviera más hombres como usted. Mi trabajo sería más honrado.

Era la primera vez que el hombre reconocía que lo que allí sucedía no estaba bien, pero se equivocaba, él no era mejor que los otros. Él mismo había abusado de un preso.

Días, demasiados días después del incidente Remus entendió que para alguien como Malfoy, un plato de comida, o más tiempo al aire libre no habían sido más que consideraciones; el favor que le brindó con su hijo, cambió algo para el rubio, y Remus no lo supo ver, no lo entendió y mucho menos fue su intención.

Se arrepentiría siempre de haber querido ser su amigo, de darle lo que pensaba era algo valioso, a cambio de nada. Remus era demasiado inocente dentro y fuera de aquella prisión. Y lo había pagado con creces.

Optó por no decirle nada, igualmente saldría, no se sentía con ánimo de tener una conversación tensa, no quería aceptar que se iría y sus rutinas le hacían mantenerse medianamente sereno. Pero saber que en solo 48 horas no le volvería a ver nunca más, le angustiaba.

Llegó el viernes, desayuno y almuerzo, en silencio y soledad, cuando fue a retirarle la bandeja del almuerzo se lo dijo.

—Hoy te marcharás, eres libre, en una hora te traeré tu ropa y te acompañaré al registro de salida.

Su voz carecía de emoción, su mirada estaba clavada en la pared, no podía mirarle. Hacía mucho que había dejado de mirarle.

Pero el rubio sí le miraba, fijamente, incapaz de evitarlo encontró su mirada. No le había vuelto a mirar a los ojos, porque nunca había sido inmune, solo un cobarde que se engañaba a sí mismo, que se revolcaba en la culpa de la que no era capaz de salir.

Ahora esta quería salir, desearle lo mejor, quería abrazarle, acariciarle y que le perdonara. Pero aquello ya no era posible y Remus tan solo apartó su mirada triste y se marchó dejándolo solo con la noticia.

Como le había dicho, fue a la celda entregándole la ropa con la que ingresó, esta demostraba la pérdida de peso que Remus no había notado en él, aunque nunca le vio vestirla se daba cuenta que Azkaban le había robado como a todos la salud.

Le escoltó hacia la zona de las oficinas, vio a algunos compañeros mirarlos pero ninguno dijo nada.

A Remus le parecieron auténticos desconocidos después de casi tres meses en máxima seguridad.

El pelo excesivamente largo y rubio era su única visión cuando entraron en uno de los ascensores que les llevarían al área administrativa. Cuando salió vio a su jefe, allí acababa todo. Y el estómago se le estrujó, se iría.

—Bien, Malfoy, es usted oficialmente libre—dijo verdaderamente aliviado—acompáñeme al registro y firme su salida, le esperan sus representantes legales.

Remus estaba rígido, miraba a Lucius queriendo decir algo o cortarse la lengua para no decirlo. Se iba y sentía que iba a derrumbarse.

—Lupin, vuelva con sus compañeros—le ordenó su jefe, Lucius le miró, y Remus abrió la boca, pero no salió nada, aún menos cuando Lucius se giró para acompañar al alcaide y salir de aquel maldito lugar.

Eso había sido todo, hasta allí había llegado, solo un empleado de prisión y un preso demasiado problemático para tenerlo allí.

Remus se fue caminando despacio, siendo consciente de que Lucius había desaparecido para siempre. De que a él ya no le quedaba nada para derrumbarse, solo el recuerdo, la culpa y el sentimiento de profunda pérdida.

Escuchó las voces de los demás, como un coro incomprensible de entender, volvía a su lugar, con el resto de hombres que eran como él.

Cundo entró el olor le afectó, el olor de tantos hombre juntos nunca había sido un problema para él, pero ahora le abofeteaba. Le arrancaba el recuerdo de la piel de Lucius, empezaba a perderlo y solo hacía unos minutos que se había marchado.

—¿No estás cuidando de tu putita vip?—escuchó que alguien decía, le daba igual quien fuera, ya le daba igual. No podían hacerle daño, se había ido.

—¿Cómo la chupa? Tiene cara de hacer unas manadas de vicio.

La ristra de insultos continuó pero Remus no oyó nada, se fue a la que siempre fue su litera, se sentó en la cama y sintió que iba a vomitar.

—Se ha ido—dijo en voz baja, a nadie, a sí mismo, a todos—Es libre.

Las quejas, bufidos e insultos llegaron, seguramente pero él solo estaba controlando las ganas de vomitar.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, solo era consciente de como su corazón dolía, como este quería salir de su cuerpo.

—No te enamores de ellos.—Alzó la mirada, el viejo lobo Wells, hacía meses que no le veía y no recordaba si habían hablado más de dos frases, pero allí estaba ofreciéndole un consejo que llegaba tarde.

Demasiado tarde.

Salió corriendo directo al baño, y vomitó todo su corazón destrozado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué dramático todo! Las cosas que me da por escribir a veces.
> 
> Pues rubio fuera, lobo dentro.
> 
> Y esto aún no se ha acabado.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 9

Era una verdad universal que el ser humano se adaptaba a cualquier circunstancia, y Remus se había vuelto a adaptar al ritmo de la prisión.

Ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad, pero a pesar de adaptarse, hacía sus turnos, controlaba a sus presos, leía sus libros. Cada día le costaba más entender qué hacía allí, y no solo se refería a Azkaban, sino en el mundo.

A pesar de las dificultades que se había encontrado en su vida, sobre todo en la adulta, Remus siempre había sido alguien vital, reacio a dejarse vencer. Pero ahora se sentía vencido, solo y sin motivos para seguir.

Quizás fuera el lugar, quizás fuera vivir rodeado de tanta desesperanza, quizás fuera que ya no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse dentro de si mismo.

Wells no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni él ni nadie, Tommen y Ryan le habían dado una paliza cuando sorprendentemente le encontraron a solas en el baño, todos se habían ido.

Lo esperaba, esperaba la venganza de esos dos que habían sido sancionados, nadie esperaba que su palabra fuera más fuerte que la de los otros dos, ni siquiera él mismo lo había esperado.

Varias costillas rotas, y moretones por todos lados.

Sinceramente le dieron igual, después de aquello cada uno siguió con su vida.

Habían pasado 3 lunas desde que Malfoy, Lucius, se había ido. Y parecían tres vidas.

Estaba haciendo su ronda, el viejo Murphy seguía tan viejo y decrépito como siempre. Durante el tiempo en máxima seguridad, aquel asesino de muggles como todos le llamaban, había empeorado.

Le dejó sin prestar más atención un libro y un poco de caldo.

Estaba por irse, nunca hablaba con el preso.

—Espera—escuchó desde las sombras, ya no era el primero en salir al patio en sus 20 minutos y Remus lo sabía, ese hombre tenía los días contados.

Remus se volvió, nunca le había escuchado hablar y el sonido era ronco.

—Vete de aquí—le dijo, pensó que le estaba echando, que no quería más libros y comida—. Tú no puedes vivir aquí, no es bueno, es un lugar horrible.

Quizás el anciano había comenzado a desvariar por la edad, no sería el primer preso que perdía la cabeza.

—Quizás sea lo que merezco.—Por primera vez dijo en voz alta lo que le afligía, ¿era él mejor por llevarle un poco de caldo, y hacer la vista gorda ante la situación de dejadez que todos vivían en aquel lugar?

—Tú eres un buen hombre, que se preocupa de un viejo que no importa a nadie.

No iba a discutir sobre sus bondades.

—Vete de aquí—dijo de nuevo el viejo—. Ve a Flourish y Blotts, dile que vas de mi parte, te darán trabajo.

Remus le miró, ¿el viejo le estaba dando una recomendación laboral? ¿Quién iba a acordarse de un hombre olvidado desde hacía décadas?

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Remus.

—Murphy Blotts.

Remus se marchó sin decir nada, aunque descartó la idea rápidamente esta volvía una y otra vez.

El nombre le era familiar, estuvo tiempo pensando en él, hasta que en uno de los libros que él mismo había llevado encontró el sello. Era una librería alojada en el Callejón Diagon, unos de los lugares comerciales mágicos de Londres. Nunca había estado allí, él no era bien recibido en aquellos lugares para magos respetables, solía frecuentar más el callejón Knockturn, aunque no fuera un lugar de su agrado.

¿Qué iba a hacer él en un lugar así? Ni siquiera le iban a dejar entrar como para imaginar que le ofrecerían un puesto de trabajo.

Pero desde que descubrió que era una librería una pequeña ilusión nació en él, se imaginaba a él mismo rodeado de libros y no de personas, no de aquellas personas que ahora mismo le rodeaban, tan despojos como él mismo se sentía.

Libros y personas que leían libros, se sintió un chiquillo, pero como el mismo que fue en su infancia, con miedo a ser rechazado.

Quiso arrancar la idea de su cabeza, él nunca trabajaría en una librería, los hombres lobos no podían optar a esos puestos. Quizás podría investigar si en tétricos y dudosos callejones buscaban mozos o limpiadores. Jamás había soñado con trabajar en una librería y aquella idea, solo aquella idea, que sabía era ridícula evitó que se ahogara en el pozo de su amargura.

Le llevó gachas calientes, porque ya no era capa de comer nada más. Murphy tenía un pie en la tumba.

—Hijo, vete de aquí, ve a mi librería—le rogó el hombre. Y pensando que hablaba con un moribundo Remus le contestó.

—Soy un hombre lobo, nunca me contratarían—dijo solo mostrando una realidad.

—Dame pluma y pergamino.

—Murphy, no merece la pena...

—Cállate y no seas cobarde, lucha por ti porque nadie más lo hará—le espetó furioso, para estar muriéndose sentía la fuerza de su determinación.

—Pluma y pergamino—pidió de nuevo.

Remus fue al puesto más cercano, tomo un pequeño trozo y una pluma recargada.

Cuando volvió a la celda, Murphy estaba tan quieto que pensó estaría muerto. Pero cuando se detuvo justo enfrente el hombre se movió.

Alargó su huesuda mano y agarró ambos objetos, su pulso débil hizo que le costara escribir, ¿cuánto tiempo haría que no escribía ese hombre?

Le entregó una nota con solo tres frases.

Remus la leyó, y quedó impresionado, Thomas Blotts era su hijo, en la nota le pedía que diera trabajo al único hombre noble que había conocido en prisión, su última frase una despedida. De un padre a un hijo al que ama.

Remus guardó la nota rápidamente.

—No quiero volver a verte más—le dijo el anciano y Remus sonrió, ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo una salida a su manera, quizás el hijo nunca tomara en cuenta las palabras del padre. Pero Remus se prometió que aún así se la entregaría por esa emotiva última frase.

Remus se giró el hombre había vuelto a acostarse.

—Murphy ¿de verdad mataste a tantos muggles?—No podía imaginarlo como a un asesino.

—Diez muggles—dijo este.

—¿Por qué?—No tendría que haber preguntado, no era de su incumbencia.

—La justicia muggle dejó libre a los asesinos de mi hija, yo sí hice la justicia que ella merecía, y no me arrepiento.

Remus se fue en silencio, en un lugar como aquel nadie preguntaba nada, nadie ayudaba a nadie. Y aquel padre confesaba los crímenes que había cometido.

Al día siguiente Murphy fue encontrado muerto y Remus decidió que era hora de salir de aquel lugar y comenzar una nueva vida.

El alcaide no cuestionó nada, le dio la sensación de que sabía que se iría.

Una pequeña maleta, sus ajustados ahorros y una nota que entregar fueron sus únicos compañeros de viaje.

Al volver a Londres, que no lucía especialmente soleada, sentía que volvía a ser una persona. Ni lobo, ni carcelero, ni verdugo, solo Remus Lupin de 32 años y algo de esperanza en el corazón.

No iba a prolongar más la entrega de la nota, no tenía fe en que el hijo de Murphy si es que aún regentaba la librería le fuera a dar trabajo. Pero cumpliría lo que se prometió, entregaría aquella despedida y comenzaría la búsqueda de trabajo en el callejón Knockturn.

El callejón Diagon era un lugar luminoso, lleno de alegres adornos navideños, cada tienda que pasaba era más y más llamativa, brujas y magos hacían sus compras en las tiendas atestadas de objetos.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en un lugar así, realmente le gustaría. Pero ya empezaba a ser consciente como algunas madres apartaban a sus hijos de su camino. Y las caras de rechazo hacia él.

Agachó la cabeza y siguió su camino, encontró rápidamente la librería, numerosas pilas de libros crecían por todos lados, otros volaban y los estantes rebosaban de ellos.

Vio a un hombre en un mostrador, realmente mayor pero con cara afable.

—Disculpe, ¿el señor Thomas Blotts?—preguntó Remus.

El hombre levantó su vista de un grueso libro, el escaso pelo blanco en su sienes, unas pequeñas gafas y las mejillas rojizas le daban un aire agradable.

—Lo tiene usted delante.—No le pasó desapercibido como el hombre si fijo en sus ojos, y descendió su mirada a su mano derecha, pero Remus la tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Tengo una nota de su padre, siento comunicarle que hace un par de días falleció.—Esa era una noticia que no quería darle pero que pensó cualquier hijo merecía saber.

Quizá hubieran informado a los familiares de la muerte de Murphy pero por la cara de sorpresa del hombre supo que no había sido así.

Remus sacó la nota del bolsillo donde la guardaba celosamente, se la extendió al hombre e hizo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza.

Había cumplido con lo que iba a hacer allí, dio la vuelta y aspiró el maravilloso olor a libros que inundaba la librería, en el techo una hermosa vidriera mostraba a un hombre con un niño en sus piernas leyéndole un libro. Remus sonrió y supo que aquel hombre era Murphy y el niño, su hijo.

Se abrigó bien al salir, había comenzado a nevar pero Remus se sentía bien, y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una señora que le agradeció el gesto, pero cuando él se disponía a salir alguien le llamó.

—Señor Lupin, necesito un ayudante, las compras de Navidad siempre son una locura, ¿estaría usted interesado?

El hombre se había quitado sus pequeñas gafas, y lo acuoso de su mirada mostraban la emoción que estaba experimentando.

Remus sonrió y asintió, el hombre extendió su mano y Remus se la estrechó, el tatuaje que le marcaba como hombre lobo quedaba completamente a la vista pero Thomas Blotts solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan las Navidades en el callejón Diagon.
> 
> Un poquito de esperanza para nuestro lobito.
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


	10. Capítulo 10

El señor Blotts había tenido razón, las compras de Navidad eran una completa locura, entraban tantas personas en la tienda al día que la campanilla de la entrada siempre estaba sonando.

Remus se encargaba de reponer y colocar, ayudaba con las cosas más pesadas y envolvía los libros en vistosos papeles de regalo.

No podía evitar notar como muchos no le miraban bien, pero él hacía su trabajo diligentemente y ayudaba en todo lo que se le pedía.

El día que evitó que un niño de no más de tres años cayera de una pila de libros a la que había conseguido escalar sorprendentemente, tuvo uno de los momentos más tensos hasta el momento.

La madre creía que había tratado de hacerle daño al pequeño escalador, Remus tuvo que bajar la cabeza mientras la mujer le insultaba. Pero alguien a su lado le dijo a la mujer que no solo no le había hecho nada malo sino que le había salvado de caer al suelo. La mujer le seguía mirando furiosa.

Remus miró a su defensor para encontrarse no más que a un niño de gafas redondas y mirada fiera. Inmediatamente, ese muchachito se ganó todas sus simpatías.

La señora agarró al escalador y se marchó indignada, Remus se alegraba pero por otro lado era una compra que quizás ya no se realizase.

—Potter, ¿esta es tu nueva mascota?—escuchó otra voz infantil, aunque mucho más desagradable que la del niño justiciero.

—Piérdete, Malfoy.—Ni los insultos de la mujer, ni que un niño saliera a su rescate dejaron más turbado a Remus que escuchar ese apellido.

Tenía libros en las manos y sintió que se le caerían si no los apretaba con fuerza, como con miedo se giró para ver a un niño con el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos de acero, y el mismo gesto que su padre cuando quería intimidar a alguien.

Solo podría ser Draco, el hijo de Lucius, y suponía que muy lejos no podría andar su padre.

El niño miraba a Remus con desprecio y al niño, Potter, con una sonrisilla petulante. Nunca imaginó que el niño fuera así, pero ¿qué sabía él de niños?

—Draco, ven aquí.—Definitivamente Lucius estaba allí y los libros que había apretado tan fuertemente acabaron cayéndose al suelo.

Remus se arrodilló rápidamente para recogerlos, barajando sus opciones, no negaría que aún soñaba con él, con las posibilidades que existían de encontrárselo en un lugar así; con su reacciones; con lo que podría decirle.

Pero le pilló con la guardia baja, se levantó con los brazos cargados, con el corazón bombeando a un ritmo insoportable y con la versión más impresionante de Lucius Malfoy que había tenido nunca.

El hombre le miró y Remus quedó completamente capturado por su mirada. Se notaba como este iba poniéndose cada vez más tenso.

Agarró del hombro a su hijo hasta el punto de que este se quejó por la presión y escapó de la presión de su padre.

—¿Qué haces, Harry?—Un segundo hombre que debía ser el padre del niño defensor, ya que era una copia adulta del mismo, apareció.

—Había una mujer siendo horrible con él y yo le defendí—dijo el pequeño Harry un poco inseguro ante su padre.

—Bien hecho, hijo—dijo mirando a Remus sin obviar el consabido repaso a sus ojos amarillos y el tatuaje de su mano, agarró la mano de su hijo y lo arrimó a él mismo, separándolo de Remus—. Es hora de irnos. Encantado de conocerle, señor...

—Lupin, Remus Lupin—dijo algo incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, Lucius—dijo el padre de Harry despidiéndose del rubio, estaba claro que eran conocidos.

—Dale recuerdos a Lily de mi parte.—Su tono era encantador pero a él le supo falso.

El niño, Draco, le estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

—Papá, ¿este es el señor al que le mandé la lechuza cuando tú...?

—Es hora de irnos, Draco.—El más mayor le dirigió una mirada clara al niño para que le obedeciera, y ambos se fueron sin darle ni una mirada.

Remus suspiró, no era para nada como él hubiera esperado un encuentro con Lucius, pero tampoco le extrañaba. No debía tener ningún deseo ni de que le relacionaran con un hombre lobo ni con alguien de Azkaban.

Colocó los libros que había estado cargando, esa jornada había empezado de un modo bastante bueno, le gustaba ver la tienda llena de gente gastando buenas cantidades de dinero; la alegría de lo niños; los ojos soñadores de las brujas cuando encontraban el libro exacto que necesitaban. Cuando él mismo se quedaba prendado con algún ejemplar cuando se dedicaba a colocar.

Pero esa noche, se quedó hasta más tarde del cierre, desembalando más cajas de las que le correspondían, con tal de estar distraído. Quería llegar a su habitación completamente agotado para no tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Era mejor así.

Cumplió su propósito y salió pasadas las once de la noche, su habitación quedaba algo más lejos de la tienda de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero los precios eran más económicos y las condiciones menos estrictas.

Había vuelto a nevar, subió el cuello de su abrigo, tendría que pensar en reponerlo por uno nuevo, ese tenía demasiados inviernos y entraba el aire por todos lados.

En el blanco oscurecido podría no haberle visto, pero le vio, como si Remus tuviera un radar para localizarlo a oscuras.

Se acercó a las sombras donde Lucius le miraba completamente serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Fue su saludo, no solo estaba serio, estaba enfadado—¿A qué has venido?

Remus se estaba congelando de frío, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Lucius allí afuera?

—Dejé aquello, no podía soportarlo más y alguien me dio una oportunidad—dijo sencillamente Remus. Un copo de nieve cayó en la mejilla de Lucius, recordándole tanto a aquella vez en la que una gota de lluvia hizo lo mismo y él se la apartó con los dedos, como Lucius le lamió los dedos en un gesto erótico en las duchas, pero no era ninguno de esos momentos.

—Te advierto una cosa, Lupin—su tono amenazante era evidente—, si hablas lo más mínimo, si eso es lo que pretendes, te destrozaré la vida.

¿Eso era lo que pensaba de él? ¿Que vendería su encuentro a cualquier periodista para crear un escándalo y beneficiarse?

Remus creía haberle demostrado que no era así, pero tal y como acabaron, entendía que ese hombre no confiara en él.

—Yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo—exhaló en un suspiro helado—, no quiero nada más.

Era mentira, obviamente, quería más. Volver a tener un trato cordial con él, que el señor Blotts quisiera darle trabajo después de navidades; quería amar y ser amado. Pero sabía que todo aquello era imposible y vivir tranquilo era a lo que aspiraba.

—Eso espero.

—Me alegro de verte y ver que estás bien—dijo Remus, pues era la verdad, meses preocupándose por su seguridad le habían dejado la sensación de que esta era aún lo más importante—. Feliz Navidad.

El hombre frente a él le miraba sin decir nada, sacó su varita y se desapareció. No hubo nada más.

Remus sentía la helada cargando sus hombros, miró al cielo, viendo los copos caer.

—Feliz Navidad, Remus—se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

Quedaban solo un par de días para que las navidades acabaran, Remus había estado ojeando las librerías en el callejón Knockturn, y eran realmente tétricas y siniestras.

También miró las ofertas de trabajo en el Diario del Profeta, esa mañana había señalado un par con desgana mientras desayunaba. Aún tenía ahorros, quizás pudiera estar algún tiempo sin trabajar, ¿pero en qué ocuparía su tiempo? Además sabía demasiado bien que el dinero se evaporaba demasiado rápido y los sueldos a los que podría optar serían muy bajos.

Ese día la librería estaba especialmente vacía, Remus se quedó mirando el lugar que en poco tiempo había acabado amando. Le daría pena irse, pero le serviría de experiencia.

Cuando el señor Blotts le llamó y le vio con un sobre en la mano, supo que aquella maravillosa experiencia llegaba a su fin.

—Lupin—le dijo el hombre invitándole a sentarse en uno de los bancos tras el mostrador, extendiéndole el sobre—. Mañana no abriremos, mis nietos no me perdonarían que no estuviera con ellos su último día antes de irse a Hogwarts—Ambos sonrieron, Remus se imaginaba a el señor Blotts como un abuelo muy consentidor—. Ha sido usted un gran empleado.

—Gracias, señor—dijo Remus sonriente—. Me ha gustado mucho trabajar aquí.

El hombre se quedó pensativo mientras le miraba, y Remus no supo qué decir, ¿quizás no había sido lo suficientemente agradecido?

La campanita de la tienda sonó anunciando la entrada de nuevos clientes, Remus había dejado una caja mal colocada en uno de los pasillos y fue rápidamente a retirarla. El sobre en su bolsillo era algo bueno, pero también el fin de aquello.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, porque los compradores decidieron realizar todos a la vez las últimas compras y Remus reponía y colocaba sin descanso.

Cuando llegó la hora del cierre, estaba agotado.

Le hubiera gustado dejarle más ordenado el almacén, pero ya no podía con su cuerpo. La luna llena aproximándose comenzaba a hacer de las suyas.

—Buenas noches, señor Blotts—se despidió Remus mientras el hombre realizaba el cierre de caja, se le veía tan agotado como él mismo—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Extendió su mano, y el hombre se la estrechó suavemente.

Cuando iba a retirarse del contacto, este se lo impidió.

—¿Qué planes tiene usted, señor Lupin?—le preguntó el hombre—Me refiero en el futuro.

A Remus le sorprendió la pregunta, ¿qué planes tenía? ¿A largo plazo? Quizás fuera por el aire de despedida, porque hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le preguntaba algo personal. Quizás fuera porque solo quiso desahogarse.

—Ninguno—dijo sintiendo por primera vez la honda tristeza que le daba dejar aquel lugar.

—Estoy muy viejo—se quejó soltándole por fin la mano—, muy viejo, en realidad.

—No diga eso, Thomas.—Se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Es cierto, estoy más viejo de lo que me gustaría y no puedo con todo. No puedo pagarle mucho, pero me vendría bien su ayuda.

Remus estaba sin palabras, estaba convencido de que ni siquiera el mismísimo Blotts tenía pensado aquello.

Le había dado trabajo por cumplir la última voluntad de su padre y era comprensible, pero aquello. Aquello Remus no sabía cómo tomárselo, lo cambiaba todo para él, ¿era ese hombre consciente?

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí—confesó Remus conmovido.

—Venga el lunes a primera hora y hablaremos de las condiciones—le dijo el hombre palmeándole la espalda.

Tenía una oportunidad, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Felices fiestas, señor—dijo antes de irse realmente contento.

—Igualmente, hijo.—Le sonrió el hombre.

Remus estaba acostumbrado a pasar las fiestas solo, el ambiente festivo cuando uno no tenía con quien celebrarlo era realmente deprimente. Pero ese año tenía motivos de sobra para estar muy feliz, cuando vio la cantidad que había en el sobre Remus se planteó que quizás pudiera optar a vivir en un lugar mejor.

No tenía a quien contarle las buenas noticias y tras recordar a su padre y lo contento que se habría puesto, no pudo evitar acordarse de Lucius, seguro que estaba con su hijo y su familia en una casa impresionante.

Había pensado en que sería imposible permanecer en un lugar como Flourish y Blotts, pero contra todo pronóstico lo había conseguido.

Era Navidad, había comprado un poco de whisky y se sentía demasiado contento.

A la mañana siguiente descendería a la realidad pero esa noche se dejó llevar por la idea de que Lucius se alegraría por él.

Fue la mejor Navidad que había vivido desde que su padre falleció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mundo mágico es muy pequeño, así que sí o sí iban a encontrarse, de cualquier manera yo les iba a obligar a verse... (inserte risa de maníaca).
> 
> Mi pequeño Harry, un héroe como siempre, ¿qué os ha parecido la interacción de los Potter y los Malfoy?
> 
> Bueno, parte de los sueños de Remus se van cumpliendo. Hace poco estuve en Oporto y en la Librería Lillo, donde dicen que J.K. Rowling se inspiró para ambientar esta librería. Es espectacular, sencillamente preciosa, si no la conocéis os animo a echarle un ojo aunque sea por internet. 
> 
> Dos capitulitos más y acabamos, así que hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besitos, 
> 
> Shimi.


	11. Capítulo 11

Llevaba varios meses trabajando en la librería, Blotts le pagaba justamente y con ello Remus había conseguido un lugar bastante más decente donde quedarse. Poseía un amplio sótano donde pasar la luna llena y no quedaba lejos de la librería.

Blotts de vez en cuando le dejaba atender la caja y orientar a algún cliente. Los clientes habituales rápidamente se hicieron a él y salvo algún incidente aislado donde alguno se negaba a ser tratado por Remus, cada vez se sentía más a gusto.

Desde hacía varios viernes el señor Blotts, o Thomas como le había pedido que le llamara, le invitaba a tomar algo después del cierre. Remus se daba cuenta que aquel hombre viudo y con hijos mayores se sentía casi tan solo como él. Así que descubriendo que tenía una agradable charla Remus aceptó gustoso.

Normalmente frecuentaban el Caldero Chorreante, un lugar popular donde nadie miraba a nadie mucho rato. Pero ese día Thomas quería enseñarle un lugar nuevo.

El lugar era bonito y más elegante de lo que él esperaba, alguna vez había ido a beber solo pero acababa más triste de lo que había comenzado. Por eso él no conocía muchos lugares, a este nunca se le hubiera imaginado ir.

Ambos pidieron unas copas, y Remus se dio cuenta en ese momento de que allí mismo estaba Lucius junto a otro hombre con el que charlaba.

Por un lado se alegraba de verle, por otro, no quería arruinarle la noche. Ya había visto cómo se puso la vez que le vio, aunque en su mente pudiera tener un trato cordial con él, la realidad no solía casar del mismo modo.

Remus solía ser más oyente que otra cosa en aquellas salidas, pero esa noche estaba haciendo un trabajo malísimo. Sus ojos salían disparados continuamente a la amena charla en otra mesa.

Notó como Lucius bebía sin parar, no lo hacía un gran bebedor y la idea le desagradó un poco. Pero bastante más los acercamientos del otro hombre.

No era asunto suyo, lo tenía más que claro, Lucius era libre para beber como una cuba y tirarse a quien le diera la gana. Pero el haber tratado por meses que nadie se le acercara le ponía nervioso, y también celoso, muy celoso.

Preferiría no tener que ver eso que parecía iba a ocurrir.

Pero cuando el tipo aquel iba a besar a Lucius, Remus tuvo suficiente, se despidió apresuradamente de Thomas. Y salió a la calle, no hacía frío, más bien hacía una agradable noche, pero a él le supo agria.

No tenía el mas mínimo derecho ni a sentirse mal ni a sentir celos, si a él le gustaba estaba bien, pero verlo con otro era muy desagradable.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, no tenía tanto control sobre sí mismo.

Tenía que haberse ido de allí rápidamente porque ver salir a Lucius, y acto seguido al otro, le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento Lucius le vio, y Remus no tenía a donde huir.

¿Debería saludarle? Mejor sería que se fuera.

—¿Qué miras?—le espetó el otro, moreno y alto, poseía un rostro apuesto pero desagradable—. Este tipo de criaturas tendrían que estar encerradas.

Remus entendió que estaba ebrio, pero no que no sintiera aquellas palabras. Siempre había evitado esas situaciones, porque fuera de Azkaban, él siempre había tenido todas las de perder.

—Déjalo, Tom—le pidió Lucius sin mirarle.

—Y aquí, nada más y nada menos—se le acercó el tal Tom. Se le veía elegante, apestaba a dinero y poder lo mismo que lo hacía Lucius, también a whisky.

—No quiero problemas—dijo Remus mirando a Lucius, pero este evitaba su mirada constantemente.

—¿Estás buscando una presa?—le empujó su acompañante—Creo que deberíamos llamar a los aurores.

—Basta ya, Tom.—Aquella vez el tono fue mucho más fuerte, y el tipo se giró contra Lucius.

—No me digas que eres uno de esos asquerosos simpatizantes de las criaturas semihumanas.—El tono y gesto de asco no molestó a Remus, estaba más que acostumbrado, lo que le molestó fue que lo usara contra Lucius.

—Amigo, creo que ha bebido demasiado—se metió Remus, no tendría que haberlo hecho, el puñetazo a pesar de él estar lúcido y el otro ebrio, no se lo vio venir, más pendiente de Lucius que de otra cosa.

Notó el dolor en la mandíbula, pero el otro impacto que estuvo por recibir no llegó a darle, delante de él estaba Lucius con su varita alzada.

—Vete a casa, Riddle.—Parecía que cualquier gota de alcohol había abandonado su cuerpo.

—Vaya, Lucius, no solo simpatizas sino que además te has convertido en un chupapollas de criaturas, en Azkaban debiste pasártelo muy bien siendo la puta de todos ellos.

Remus lo vio todo rojo, y cargó contra el tipo de mierda aquel, notó como Lucius le agarró del pecho conteniéndolo.

La risa del mierda aquel se oía mientras los miraba.

—¿Qué tierno?—dijo con un deje de maldad—¿Cuánto cobras porque mire como te lo montas con Lucius como bestia?

Remus no sujetó a Lucius y este sí estrelló su puño contra la cara del hombre que ahora estaba tirado en la calle.

—Vámonos—dijo Remus, agarrando a Lucius.

Arrastró al rubio que miraba al otro mientras este trataba de sacar su varita, pero entre el golpe y el alcohol no atinó a tiempo antes de que ellos salieran de la calle.

Aún tenía agarrado a Lucius y tiraba de él, estaba cerca de su casa, este estaba tan enfadado que lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterle en ella y esperar a que se le pasara.

—Mierda, Lupin, le tenía….—dijo quejándose Lucius.

—¿Quieres volver a Azkaban por una pelea callejera?—bufó Remus—Tienes antecedentes, ya sabes cómo va esto.

—Llevo meses detrás de Riddle, estaba cerca de poder entrar en su casa y demostrar que fue él quien estuvo detrás del fraude, lo sé, solo necesitaba algunas pruebas.

Remus le miraba sin dar crédito, estaba con ese tipo para inculparlo del delito por el que le metieron preso.

—¿Te estás oyendo?—le dijo Remus—¿Estabas dispuesto a irte con ese imbécil a su casa a hacer qué? ¿Lo que fuera necesario, Lucius?

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, estaba enfadado con Lucius y consigo mismo, estaba enfadado porque la situación allá afuera hacía tiempo que no le ocurría pero sabía que seguiría siendo una constante en su vida, había muchos Tom que pensaban exactamente eso.

Y estaba enfadado porque al parecer Lucius sí usaba el sexo como arma, como intercambio para conseguir algo y le molestó profundamente. Se sintió una mierda durante muchísimo tiempo por lo que había sucedido en el baño. Algo que él no había iniciado, algo que aunque deseara no necesitaba.

—No iba a acostarme con él—dijo Lucius.

—Me da igual lo que pensaras hacer.

Lucius le miró furioso dispuesto a irse de allí, pero Remus se lo impidió.

—Piensa, Lucius, y espera aunque sea una hora.

—No tienes que seguir protegiéndome, hace mucho que dejé de ser tu preso.—El tono era completamente venenoso.

—No te tenía por un imbécil, me equivoqué.—Sabía que estaba tirando de la cuerda demasiado, pero no era su preso, ni el su protector. No eran nada y allí estaban, de nuevo encerrados.

—Alguien como tú… no…—Lucius estaba completamente furioso.

—Sí, soy un hombre lobo, pero allá afuera no te pedí que pararas al tipo ese, no te pedí nada.—Remus se había sentado, pero volvió a ponerse de pie encarándose con Lucius—No te pedí nunca nada, ni ahora ni antes, yo hacía mi trabajo y ese era protegerte, te traté lo mejor que pude dado el caso, pero nunca te pedí nada ¿me oyes? Yo nunca te pedí nada a cambio, para mí estaba bien con una charla, con un gesto amistoso, dos personas tratándose como eso, como personas. Cuando te ofrecí escribirle a tu hijo, solo pensé en lo que os echaríais de menos, no en que quisiera acostarme contigo.

Lucius le miraba con esos ojos tan duros suyos, con los labios contraídos en una delgada línea, y con su propio cuerpo dispuesto a emprender una pelea. Pero Remus no iba a callarse.

—Yo no fui a buscarte a la ducha, yo no te obligué a hacer lo que hicimos, y no me merecía lo que luego hiciste. Yo no lo merecía, me arrastré pidiéndote perdón durante días, para no obtener más que silencio.

>>Nunca te traté así, podrías atraerme, pero nunca te obligué a nada, siempre te dejé claro que no esperaba nada a cambio.

—Eso es mentira—ladró Lucius—. La mentira que te cuentas a ti mismo para sentirte bien, pero me pediste mucho más que eso.

Remus le miraba sorprendido, había sacado toda la rabia y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Y se sentía vacío.

—Me pedías que te correspondiera, que te quisiera—le dijo Lucius clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho haciéndole retroceder, pero solo fue un paso, Remus no iba a ceder, se había cansado de ceder—. Con tu buen trato, mostrándome que no eras solo una bestia, sino una buena persona, con la que podía hablar. Llena de buenas intenciones, las buenas intenciones obligan tanto como las malas. Mucho más incluso, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me pedías más de lo que yo podía dar?

Estaban tan cerca, y Remus se sentía tan vacío.

—¿Tan horrible era llegar a quererme?—Nunca lo había pedido, pero sí lo había ansiado, con toda su alma quería ser querido, quería que él le quisiera.

—Aquello no era amor, Remus. No podía ser amor.

No tenía nada más que decir, se separó de Lucius, estaba agotado, le dolía la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe. Y no tenía sentido estar discutiendo con él, ambos habían sido claros.

Se sentó en una silla, acarició su mejilla.

—Yo no te pedí que me quisieras—susurró, más para sí mismo, no lo había hecho.—Lo que tú sintieras al respecto es cosa tuya, pero no quieras hacerme responsable de tu parte.

Lucius suspiró y se sentó en la silla enfrente de Remus, ya no había muestras de enfado, sino como si se sintiera tan vacío como él.

—Remus, no puedo aceptarlo—dijo mirándole como queriendo abrir un cerrojo—. No puedo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? Dilo con palabras, dime lo que no puedes aceptar.

—Estar enamorado de ti.

Remus le miró, la mesa les separaba escasamente pero sentía que los separaba mucho más de lo que esas palabras les unían.

Remus era ingenuo, pero rara vez se hacía ilusiones. Los golpes le habían enseñado más de lo que le hubiera gustado y aunque no tenía ni idea del amor, que alguien no acepte lo que siente por ti no era bueno, hasta ahí llegaba.

—Lo entiendo.—No iba a pelear, nunca le había obligado a nada, uno no impone sentimientos a otro, nunca había pensado en ello.

—No Remus no entiendes nada...

—¿Y acaso importa si lo entiendo? ¿Si hoy no llego a encontrarte por casualidad me hubiera enterado alguna vez de esto? No te importa lo que piense, dejemos las cosas claras.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, molesto y en ese momento le recordó a su hijo Draco, solo le había visto una vez pero había heredado el gesto de su padre.

Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, solo mirándose de vez en cuando.

Tenía pomada para las heridas, debería ponérsela sobra la mejilla o acabaría con un feo color en el rostro.

No demoró más y fue a por ella, se miró en el espejo del baño y no le gustó su cara, con golpe o sin golpe, se le veía derrotado.

Suspiró, iba a guardar la pomada pero pensó que quizás el puño de Lucius también la necesitara.

Este se había levantando y estaba ojeando al rededor, vio como tocaba con sus dedos los lomos de sus libros, lo más preciado que tenía y sintió un escalofrío como si no fueran sus libros sino su propia piel.

—No sé como estarán tus nudillos, por si lo necesitas—dijo dejando la pomada en la mesa—. Voy a hacer té.

Miró sus dedos que ya no tocaban su libros y se giró para poner el agua a hervir.

Su pequeño apartamento no era la gran cosa, un pequeño salón comedor con una cocina americana pequeña, un baño y una habitación.

No necesitaba mucho más, para él solo estaba mejor que la mayoría de sitios donde había habitado.

No quería pensar en la parte positiva de lo que Lucius había dicho, sí, tenía sentimientos por él. Pero había un pero, claro. No los aceptaba.

Sacó dos tazas— no te machaques, Remus —se dijo a sí mismo.

El hervidor sonó y Remus dejó caer al agua en la tetera.

Lucius volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde lo había estado haciendo, de nuevo la mesa les separaba.

—¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?—le preguntó Lucius, después de toda la tensión habían quedado ellos, solo ellos, como lo habían hecho en Azkaban.

—Bien, mejor de lo que podría haber esperado—confesó Remus—. Sigo trabajando en Flourish y Blotts.

—Me alegro, es un lugar que realmente va contigo.

Aquella conversación distaba mucho de los últimos momentos que ambos habían vivido juntos, pero no iba a rechazar poder tener una conversación cordial con él.

—¿Qué tal está Draco?—preguntó interesado.

—Volviéndome loco.—Sonrió como sabía era capaz de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando hablaba de su hijo—Pero le echo mucho de menos.

Un poco de charla trivial era buena, pero no cambiaba nada y ambos lo sabían. Lucius terminó su té y se levantó, Remus le imitó y ambos hombres se miraron por más tiempo del que sabían era aconsejable.

—Cuídate, Lucius—le deseó Remus.

—Hazlo tú también.—Cuando cruzó la puerta, algo le decía que todo se había acabado.

Estaba bien así, habían hablado y habían cerrado todo aquello.

En la nueva vida de Remus, dejar atrás a Lucius era lo mejor.

Pero cuando a la noche siguiente sonaron golpes en su puerta y detrás de ella estaba aquel mismo al que debía olvidar, se le olvidó, ni futuro ni pasado, solo presente.

Y Lucius besándole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía faltar Voldermort, tan majo como siempre, me hubiera encantado haber visto como le partía la cara Lucius, no sé, me parecería justicia poética.
> 
> Ais lobito, lobito, que el rubio te pierde... 
> 
> ¿Qué os parecen las palabras de Remus hacia Lucius? ¿Creéis que tiene razón?
> 
> ¿Y Lucius al decir que las buenas acciones obligan más que las malas?
> 
> Bueno, pues el lunes tenemos el último capítulo de esta mini historia, aunque por el ritmo que lleva va a tener más de 4000 palabras.
> 
> Nos vemos el jueves.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	12. Capítulo 12

Lucius parecía desesperado y Remus le correspondió, ambos eran libres, sin ataduras, sin favores que deberse. Y muchas ganas de tenerse.

Pero hizo un alto, era necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lucius?—le preguntó, por mucho que le deseara no estaba dispuesto a reproches.

—¿No es evidente?—cuestionó como si no fuera capaz de ver más allá.

—Sí, es evidente, pero ¿me lo echarás en cara después?—No estaba dispuesto, por mucho que lo deseara, por la cantidad de veces que había imaginado algo así.

—No, me equivoqué contigo.—Su tono era sincero, pero Remus tenía dudas—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Lucius volvió a besarle, algo vacilante, pero Remus no le separó. Tomó todo lo que le daba y le devolvía el doble.

No lo iba a hacer en el suelo del su diminuto apartamento, ni contra ninguna pared.

Le tomó de la mano y llevó a su habitación. Sentándole sobre la cama acarició su rostro, había color sobre las mejillas pálidas y rastros de besos por todo su cuello.

Las manos de Lucius no se quedaron quietas y comenzó a desnudarlo, Remus se dejó hacer mientras el rubio le desabrochaba el cinturón, colaba los finos dedos por su pantalón sacando los bajos de su camisa exponiendo su abdomen que besó antes de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

Remus abrió uno a uno los botones de su camisa ante la atenta mirada gris, sintió como bajaba su pantalón dejándolo solo con la ropa interior que evidenciaba la humedad filtrándose por las fibras del tejido.

Lucius lamió sobre la tela haciendo temblar a Remus de anticipación. Se sacó los pantalones finalmente y lanzó la camisa al suelo, se tumbó sobre Lucius buscando esa misma lengua que ahora también tenía su sabor.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he imaginado que volvíamos a encontrarnos? ¿Que esto volvía a suceder?—le reclamó.

—Tantas como yo—le contestó abriendo más sus piernas para cobijarle. Y aquello era bueno, muy bueno, pero Lucius llevaba mucha ropa.

Sin la misma paciencia que habían poseído, ambos tironearon de las telas y en pocos segundo estaba completamente desnudo sobre su cama.

Le contempló recordando cada parte de su cuerpo, no había hora, no había turnos ni horarios, solo estaban ellos y allí desnudos, por primera vez, eran iguales.

Solo dos amantes que se deseaban y querían fundirse el uno con el otro.

Remus besó su piel, lamió cada rincón, cada pliegue, y tomó en su boca la carne dura y palpitante de Lucius, succionó su miembro completamente, queriéndolo meter dentro de él.

Lucius gemía agarrando su cabeza, invitándolo con su cadera a tragarle por completo.

Sacó su lengua y lamió sus testículos dejando correr un rastro de saliva hasta el siguiente punto donde iba a continuar.

Sus dedos acariciaron la entrada de Lucius, aquella que había disfrutado a pesar del triste recuerdo de su última vez. Quería abrirlo de nuevo, dilatarlo hasta que sus dedos se abrieran con facilidad.

Sin dejar de chuparle introdujo uno de sus dedos, estaba completamente excitado, llevó una mano a su propia polla masajeándosela de rodillas mientras seguía trabajando con afán sobre Lucius.

Este apartó la boca de Remus de su erección, Remus quería seguir mamando, tragando.

—Harás que me corra y no soy tan joven como tú—dijo entre jadeos, Remus no había parado de introducir sus dedos en él.

Con su boca libre la unió a sus dedos lubricándolo aún más, se irguió sobre él, contemplándolo, extasiado, erecto, hermoso.

Subió a sus labios para besarle, sintió como la mano de Lucius le apretaba, le masajeaba mientras se abría aún más.

De un movimiento separó los dedos de su cuerpo, dejándolo vacío, para empujarse, buscarle y clavarse contra él.

Sin dejar de besarle le penetró, quería ir despacio pero estaba bien dilatado, bien dispuesto y entró hasta el fondo.

Se clavó como si pudiera vivir dentro de él, como si nada pudiera arrancarle ya de allí.

Levantó sus piernas para llevarlas hasta sus hombros. Más profundo.

Le giró hasta ponerle de lado agarrado a su cintura, Lucius no dejaba de mirarle, de agarrarle del pelo, de atraerlo hacia su boca.

Más, quería meterse más.

Fue Lucius quien se giró completamente, sobre sus rodillas con la cara pegada a la cama, completamente suyo.

Remus le cubrió, respirando contra su cuello, buscando su boca al final, apartó la mano que Lucius usaba para masturbarse y le cubrió con la suya.

Le hacía daño contra la cadera, pero no dejó de clavarse hasta que sintió los espasmos del orgasmo de Lucius apretando su polla, succionándolo con fuerza.

Remus le siguió, se corrió fuerte en su interior, y sin salir de él calló abrazándole.

Pero Lucius no se apartó, se quedó bajo su cuerpo, más cálido de lo que le había sentido hasta el momento.

Girándose apenas Remus le arrastró consigo, le abrazó con fuerza de lado y les cubrió con las mantas.

En ningún momento se despegó, no despareció, no hubo duras palabras. Solo sus respiraciones.

Notaba su propio semen escurriendo contra él, no quería soltarle.

¿Qué ocurriría si lo hacía?

—No voy a irme—susurró Lucius—. Ya no puedo.

Aquello debería servirle para soltarle pero no fue así, le besó sobre toda la piel expuesta de su nuca. Apartó su pelo, no era tan largo como en Azkaban pero era suave, lo besó también.

Sus manos acariciaron sus brazos y sintió como las manos que Lucius no se habían soltado de sus antebrazos comenzaron a acariciarlo.

—No te vayas—pidió Remus, aunque Lucius lo había dicho, él necesitaba pedírselo—. Quédate conmigo.

Lucius giró su cuello, solo veía su perfil y aflojó el abrazo. Lucius se giró completamente contra su cuerpo.

Cara a cara, tan cerca que era difícil no bizquear.

Lucius no se fue esa noche, y volvió muchas más.

Draco estaba en la escuela y Lucius no tenía la obligación de volver, siempre se veían en su apartamento.

A veces, casi como en un recuerdo ambos cenaban juntos, como hacían en Azkaban.

La vida era buena así, al menos eso pensaba Remus. En la librería todo iba bien, lo que empezó como una ayuda se estabilizó. Ya no solo colocaba cajas y reponías, a veces incluso trataba con clientes y proveedores. Todo el mundo sabía del hombre lobo de Flourish y Blotts.

Llevaban más de tres meses juntos, juntos en su apartamento, juntos en su cama y supo que aquellos recuerdos siempre los atesoraría. Lucius había hundido en la más completa miseria a Tom Riddle y este había acabado en el propio Azkaban.

Nunca quiso contarle cómo lo hizo, por lo que Remus sabía no le gustaría oírlo.

Así era aquella extraña relación que habían mantenido.

Lucius le contaba sus días, las noticias sobre Draco, hablaban y hablaban como ya habían hecho, conocieron cada porción de piel del otro, cada punto al que tocar, pero sus vidas reales, aquellas que sucedían fuera las cuatro paredes de su casa, nunca se tocaban.

Corrían paralelas sin más, Remus nunca se quejó, sí le gustaría poder salir con él a aquellas reuniones sociales de las que le hablaba, bailes y cenas.

Ir a escuchar música juntos, o incluso ver una película muggle, aunque le hacía gracia imaginar a Lucius rodeado de Muggles.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, le quedó más que claro cuando se lo encontró en una de sus salidas de viernes con Thomas.

Lucius estaba con otros hombres, Remus sonrió cuando le vio, pero Lucius hizo como si no le conociera.

Era normal, sería el librero hombre lobo, pero lobo al fin y del más bajo escalón social. Lucius sin embargo estaba en lo más alto.

Sabía cuál era su sitio, aquella noche Lucius llegó tarde y algo ebrio, le besó con pasión y buscó su cuerpo. Remus le dio cuanto quiso, estaba bien, en la intimidad sí era suyo.

Pero esa pequeña parte de sí mismo inconformista quería más, y tenía que callarla cada vez más frecuentemente.

¿Qué tenía de malo? Antes no tenía nada, y ahora le tenía allí, junto a él, abrazado a su cuerpo y durmiendo relajadamente.

¿Por qué no podía contentarse?

Suspiró y abandonó la cama, necesitaba tomar el aire, en breve sería luna llena, y por una vez tuvo ganas de no atarse y encerrarse. Quiso convertirse en lobo y correr, aullar. Ser solo un animal con sus instintos y sin problemas de ansiedad.

—¿Qué te pasa?—No le había escuchado levantarse e ir hasta él, estaba sentando en el alféizar, el tiempo cada vez era más cálido pero aún hacía frío y sobre todo a esas horas.

—Solo pienso—le sonrió pero había sonado demasiado triste.

—Remus, no pude hacerlo—dijo Lucius llamando su atención—. El tipo de gente con la que me reuní hoy es bastante intolerante. No quise ponerte en una mala situación.

—¿A ti o a mí?—No debería molestarse, estaban bien así.

—No seas así, es complicado.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

En ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, en el que no se denominaban de ninguna manera porque lo de fuera no entraba allí, no tenían que denominarse delante de nadie. Solo ellos dos. Lucius le había comenzado a mostrar una nueva cara, como si tuviera cientos y cada cual le sorprendiera más.

A su lado Remus se sentía plano, simple y sin dobleces.

Esa nueva cara era cariñosa, era la más amable que le conocía. Buscaba sus brazos y otras le tomaba entre los suyos.

Estaba bien, aquello estaba bien.

Cada vez eran menos las noches que pasaban separados, Remus no le preguntó ni una sola vez si no extrañaba su casa que sería más cómoda que la suya, ni su cama, porque amaba dormir abrazado a él. Nunca había conocido la sensación de tener un cuerpo junto al suyo, abrazándole, queriendo estar con él. Por la mañana se despedían, una taza de té caliente y un beso.

Hasta ese día.

—Draco vuelve hoy de Hogwarts—le dijo Lucius bebiendo su té barato.

—Estarás deseando verle.—Le sonrió, si algo tenía claro sobre los sentimientos de Lucius, es que no había persona a la que más amara que a su hijo.

—No podré venir por las noches—Lucius había dejado la taza en la encimera—. Draco tiene el sueño ligero y aunque no lo reconozca muchas noches viene a mi cama.

Tenía que haber caído en aquello, el tiempo a solas se había acabado.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?—dijo con la angustia de saber la respuesta.

Lucius no le miró.

—Septiembre.

Aquello eran meses, Remus que hasta entonces había estado apoyado contra la cocina tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas. Era mucho tiempo, miró a su ¿amante? ¿Compañero de noches? Aquello que Lucius fuera y sintió que aquello era definitivo.

—No tienes chimenea, es complicado—se excusó.

—Sé que es complicado, me ha quedado claro—se quejó, siempre era complicado—¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—No cambia nada el hecho de que no podré venir.

—No cambia nada, solo que no me sentiría completamente abandonado ahora, podría haberme preparado, podría...—No iba a verle por meses.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

Lucius se acercó lentamente, subió la mano acariciando su rostro.

—¿Si no fuera un hombre lobo me dejarías entrar en tu vida?

Aquello siempre estaba entre ellos, su condición, su tara. Remus no quería decirlo por miedo a que Lucius abriera los ojos y le dejara, callando, esperando. ¿Esperando a qué?

—No me hagas esto, Remus—le pidió.

—No te estoy haciendo nada, solo es una pregunta.

—Es compli....—No le dejó acabar.

—No es complicado—se enfadó, estaba cansado de las complicaciones, no quería ser el secreto vergonzoso de nadie, y llevaba siéndolo meses.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde.—Lucius ya no era cariñoso ni blando ni accesible. Su cara dura e impenetrable estaba delante de él.

—Muy bien, que tengas buenas vacaciones—estaba tan molesto—, ya sabes dónde encontrar al lobo que te folle y se quede calladito después.

Los labios apretados de Lucius estaban formando una delgada línea, supo que ya no iba a decir nada más.

Fue hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás y se fue.

Remus se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero no quería estar sin él. No quería ser tan prescindible que no volviera a verle hasta que su vida real se lo permitiera. Volvieran a las noches en secreto ,y seguir así una y otra vez.

Quizás Remus no pudiera aspirar a más, y hacía meses hubiera firmado cualquier cosa por lo que tenían. Tranquilo, cálido, cariñoso.

Pero ahora, quería más. Como lo quiso con la librería, como quería con su condición. Quería más.

Pero Lucius no volvió, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra de esas semanas.

En la librería había pocos clientes en el periodo estival, pocas semanas antes del regreso de los estudiantes sí se convertía en toda una locura.

Por eso había acabado abriendo un libro y leyéndolo mientras un hechizo de refrigeración le mantenía fresco.

Solo un par de clientes hojeaban y curioseaban, de vez en cuando les dirigía una mirada. Pero eran de los habituales y no solían necesitar más que encontrar por ellos mismos el tesoro de ese día.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó el sonido alegre de la campanita.

Remus alzó la vista de su libro, y se quedó congelado y no de frío precisamente. Lucius y Draco habían entrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía intención de acabar la historia hoy, en el capítulo 12, pero cuando te das cuenta de que el último capítulo está tomando el tamaño de casi la mitad del fic es que la historia sigue y no quiere que la cortes.
> 
> En fin, que de momento el lunes habrá capítulo, 13, me encanta el número. He dividido este en dos y aún no he terminado de escribirlo, por lo que lo mismo el puñetero no me deja acabarlo ahí.
> 
> Decidles a estos dos que se amen para siempre y me dejen acabar de una vez XDD
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	13. Capítulo 13

Lucius le miró fijamente, y Remus no supo qué hacer. Le echaba de menos, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, tenía claro que empezar a preguntar por él no iba a ser algo que no levantara sospechas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sección infantil, pero Lucius no dejaba de mirarle y Remus era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

El niño miraba los libros y en ese momento se acordó de que él podía acercarse sin levantar sospechas, trabaja allí. Podía ayudarle. 

—Buenas tardes—les saludó—¿Están buscando algo en concreto? ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Lucius, le echaba tanto de menos, se arrepentía tanto de lo que había dicho, de despedirse del modo en el que lo habían hecho.

Aún seguía pensando en los que dijo, pero estar sin él era muy duro.

—Estamos buscando un libro un tanto raro—habló el padre, Remus le hubiera besado si se hubieran encontrado a solas, añoraba su voz, todo.—La antigua edición de _Sirenas, guía de supervivencia._

A Remus le costó reconectar, hasta que los cuatro ojos grises le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Tenemos la actual versión, _Sirenas, criaturas incomprendidas._

_—_ ¿Podrían conseguirnos una copia antigua?—Eso serían días, pero significaría que volverían a la librería, volverían a verse.

—Claro, creo que en un par de días podríamos tenerla.

—¿Podrían hacérnosla llegar a casa?—preguntó, y Remus se desilusionó, ¿había querido ver en aquella visita un acercamiento?

—Tendría que hablarlo con el dueño—dijo algo dubitativo.

—Si usted nos lo trae a Malfoy Manor le estaría muy agradecido—¿Era aquello una invitación a su hogar?

Remus solo asintió, le quemaban las manos de no poder tocarle, pero allí estaban.

—¿Tiene algún libro sobre como tener un dragón de mascota?—le preguntó el niño y Remus abrió muchísimo los ojos sorprendido.

—Creo que nadie ha vivido lo suficiente para escribir una historia verídica sobre ese tema—le sonrió Remus—, pero tenemos un libro sobre las _1001 precauciones si un dragón entra en su casa de_ Artorius Weasley.

—Papá, lo quiero—dijo completamente excitado el niño.

—Lo tienes en aquel montón de allí—le señaló una pila que sorprendentemente nunca llegaba a caerse.

Draco salió corriendo sin decir palabra y ellos dos se quedaron a solas.

—Sigue empeñado en tener una criatura sumamente peligrosa como mascota, no sé qué voy a hacer con él—dijo sonriendo mirando a su hijo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos—confesó Remus en voz baja, la mirada de Lucius que había estado fija en su hijo se posaba ahora en él, no sabía qué pensar.

Pero fueron sus dedos lo que le dijeron más de lo que algunas palabras podían expresar, sutilmente acarició su mano, sentía su calor.

Rápidamente se separaron porque Draco venía con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un libro enorme sobre dragones.

—Esta es nuestra dirección, estaremos encantados de que venga a visitarnos cuando tenga nuestro libro.

—Por supuesto, creo que solo serán un par de días.

Lucius sacó una pequeña tarjeta de visita y se la dio a Remus, sus dedos volvieron a tocarse más tiempo del debido y Remus sonrió ampliamente.

—Le estaremos esperando, señor Lupin—se despidió Lucius.

Draco le sonrió y movió su mano libre cargando con la otra el gran libro de dragones, el señor Blotts les cobró y luego se quedó mirando a Remus de un modo peculiar.

Buscó el libro sobre sirenas en todas la librerías que conocía, no fue fácil, pero él mismo fue a comprarlo para poder ir a casa de Lucius, como le había dicho tardó dos días, y cuando se encontraba en la entrada de aquella imponente casa se quedó impresionado, nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante.

Tragó duró y llamó a la puerta, tenía el libro en la mano y esta le sudaba, no fue Lucius quien le recibió sino un pequeño elfo doméstico.

Le hizo pasar por demasiados salones para su gusto, cuando la criatura se detuvo supo que había llegado.

En un salón más pequeño y acogedor que los que había dejado atrás encontró a padre e hijo.

La imagen familiar le encantó, aquel Lucius que tan poco conocía era de los que más le gustaban.

Con su hijo era un hombre distinto, cariñoso y atento pero también severo y disciplinador.

No era como su propio padre, pero Draco tampoco era él.

—Señor Lupin—gritó el niño al verle, levantándose del sillón donde hablaba con su padre—¿Ha traído mi libro?

Remus se lo mostró y los ojos de felicidad del niño le enternecieron, se lo ofreció y este rasgó el papel en el que lo había envuelto para protegerlo.

No se le escapó la mirada que le dirigía Lucius, ¿podrían estar un momento a solas?

El niño volvió a su lugar y se enfrascó en la lectura del libro, Remus había podido comprobar como ambas versiones poco tenían que ver. Entendía lo que Lucius quería hacerle ver, las sirenas no eran seres a los que tener como mascotas.

—Blin—llamó Lucius al elfo que aún seguía allí—¿podrías traernos un poco de té?

La criatura desapareció con un simple _ploff_ , en realidad Remus había tenido poco trato con aquellos seres, solían servir a familias adineradas y en instituciones que él jamás había regentado.

Un poco apartados de Draco, ambos se miraron, si con una mirada pudieran contarse cientos de cosas, esa hubiera sido la que ambos se estaban dirigiendo en esos momentos. Pero todo quedaba resumido a una sola frase.

_“Te he echado de menos.”_

Cuando Lucius se fue de su casa temía que ni llegado septiembre le vería, por lo que estar ahora a su lado era todo un regalo.

—Draco, el señor Lupin y yo vamos a charla sobre algunos libros en el porche de fuera—le dijo Lucius a su hijo que no levantó la cabeza del libro pero sí asintió con la cabeza, supo que aquel gesto no le gustó a Lucius, pero en ese momento querían estar a solas.

Ambos anduvieron juntos, a solo un roce de dedos pero sin tocarse, si el interior le había asombrado el exterior era maravilloso. Los jardines de la mansión eran pequeñas obras de arte, setos con tantas formas y flores por doquier. Remus se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó Lucius.

Remus no contestó, solo se acercó a él y le besó, Lucius se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Su ausencia le había desinflado como un globo después de días abandonado tras una fiesta infantil, y con sus labios, su olor y su sabor, sentía que volvía a estar lleno de vida.

Se olvidaron de todo, de Draco, de los jardines y de todo lo que no fueran ellos dos.

Cuando fueron capaces de separarse un juego completo de té había sido depositado sobre una pequeña mesa.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Lucius, un hombre hecho y derecho, valieron la pena, cualquier pena.

—Me alegro de volverte a ver—confesó sincero Remus.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. —Ambos lo habían hecho—Siento muchísimo cómo me fui de tu casa, me asusté.

—Lo comprendo—le susurró volviéndole a besar.

—No sé cómo hacer esto, Remus, pero que no estés en mi vida empieza a no ser admisible.

¿Podían ser unas palabras más dulces que la miel?

Sin duda aquellas lo eran.

—Estaré en ella siempre que tú lo quieras, no hay nada que me haga más feliz.

Ambos sonreían, sin duda Remus no había imaginado un reencuentro así, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Sabía que Lucius tenía sus ritmos, era su vida la que más iba a cambiar, era él quien tenía familia y una clase social donde estar con Remus supondría graves problemas. Pero mientras le quisiera en su vida, mientras fuera sincero, Remus estaría con él.

Se habían separado escasos momentos antes de que Draco irrumpiera completamente indignado con sus rubias cejas fruncidas de un modo que a Remus le resultó tierno.

—Este libro no me gusta—dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

—Así son las sirenas, hijo—dijo serio Lucius.

No se habían separado, y para Remus el gesto significaba mucho.

—Las sirenas son criaturas extraordinarias, pero no suelen convivir con los magos—le explicó Remus—Son reservadas y bastante territoriales, y a menos que fueras algún tipo de pez dudo que te aceptaran en sus ciudades.

—Pero en Hogwarts hay sirenas y todos hablan de ellas—se quejó—, Potter dice que él va a sumergirse una noche y va a ir a visitarlas, le escuché que se lo contaba a sus amigos.

—Quizás no vuelvas a ver con vida a Potter—sentenció su padre, a lo que el niño palideció completamente.

Remus recordó al niño que le había defendido en la librería en Navidades, y esperaba que alguien le quitara aquella atroz idea de la cabeza.

Las sirenas eran realmente temibles.

—Papá, tienes que decirle que no lo haga—le pidió a Lucius, Remus había presupuesto por el trato que se habían dado que aquellos dos niños no eran precisamente amigos. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

—Quizás puedas enseñarle tu libro nuevo—le sugirió Remus después de un rato.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara.

—Gracias, señor Lupin.

—Puedes llamarme Remus.

Draco sonrió levemente sonrojado, y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, a su lado, Lucius le apretó la mano sutilmente, en su rostro también había una sonrisa.

Cuando el niño fue a sentarse en el césped del jardín, los adultos se miraron.

—Draco no hace más que hablar del dichoso Potter—dijo algo exasperado—. Cuando se obsesiona con algo es muy intenso.

—Creo que con las sirenas ya no insistirá más—le dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Aquella fue una tarde muy agradable, tuvieron poco tiempo para volver a estar juntos, pero saber que Lucius le aceptaba en su vida era la antesala para atesorar aquella tarde como la primera de muchas.

Durante aquel primer verano, Remus fue un invitado más que habitual en la mansión Malfoy, Draco había comenzando a hacerle las más variopintas preguntas.

Y Lucius reía sin que su hijo le viera.

Pero la más peculiar, a su modo de ver, fue la que le lanzó a su padre.

—Papá, ¿podemos quedarnos a Remus en casa?

Remus miró a Lucius, aquella pregunta podía ser ofensiva si el niño la hubiera hecho con mala intención.

En ningún momento le habían ocultado su condición, era más que evidente y aunque aún no los habían estudiado en la escuela, Draco era un amante de las criaturas altamente peligrosas. Gusto que parecía compartir con su padre.

—Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Remus, Draco—le contestó Lucius.

—¿Remus te quieres quedar con nosotros?—A pesar de la arrogancia que aquel chico era capaz de mostrar, a veces no era más que un niño—Por favor.

—Bueno, puedo venir más veces aún, pero quedarme creo que no es buena idea—dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? Con nosotros siempre te diviertes, puedes pedirles a los elfos que te preparen cualquier cosa que te guste. Además cuando estás Papá está siempre sonriendo, yo creo que es bueno que te quedes con nosotros.

Lucius contra todo pronóstico emitió una sonora carcajada, Remus sonrió algo avergonzado.

—¿Y qué pasa si me transformo en hombre lobo, Draco? Podría comerte de un solo bocado.

Sin darse cuenta Draco dio un paso atrás, pero Remus se arrepintió de haberlo asustado.

—Nunca te haría daño.

—¿Sabes? Una vez vi a Remus como lobo y es realmente bonito—dijo Lucius atrayendo la atención de ambos—Es color miel, y me protegió de dos personas horribles.

—¿En la cárcel?—preguntó el niño.

—Sí, en Azkaban.

La familiaridad con la que ambos hablaban le dio mucha paz a Remus, una que pocas veces había disfrutado en su vida, nunca se había sentido tan aceptado.

—Pero de cualquier manera, cuando sea luna llena lo mejor es que esté lejos de vosotros.

—¿Entonces qué nos dices, pasarías más tiempo con nosotros?—Aquella pregunta no fue formulada por Draco, sino por Lucius, ¿le estaba de verdad pidiendo que formara parte de sus vidas?

—Sí.—Nunca habría otra respuesta ante esa pregunta.

Los adultos se tomaron de la mano y Draco corrió a abrazar a Remus.

Era septiembre, y Draco se había marchado a Hogwarts con su copia de Sirenas bajo el brazo dispuesto a convencer a Harry Potter de no bajar a visitarlas, contento porque no dejaba a su padre solo y lleno de ilusión por comenzar su segundo año de escuela.

Los primeros días suplieron la ausencia del niño con largas sesiones de sexo, sin duda era una satisfacción no tener que encontrarse furtivamente como habían estado haciéndolo ese verano en los rincones más apartados de la mansión.

Remus iba a trabajar a la Librería utilizando la chimenea de Lucius, se despedían con un cálido beso antes de marcharse cada uno a su puesto de trabajo, y volver a ese hogar, a uno que de verdad empezaba a serlo después de tantos años. Remus podía atreverse a confesar que era feliz.

Para Remus todo estaba bien así, pero la propuesta que esa noche durante la cena le hizo Lucius le sorprendió.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a cenar al callejón Diagon?

—Lucius…

—Han abierto un nuevo sitio.

—Lucius, no es necesario, para mí está bien estar aquí contigo.

Sabía que una cosa era aquello que sucediera tras aquellas pareces y otra muy distinta lo que sucedería si hacían lo suyo público.

—No voy a esconderme más, Remus, estoy contigo, aquí y fuera de aquí, que te quede claro.

Lucius le miraba como si fuera Remus el que estuviera cuestionando su relación, este se levantó y se acercó hacia él, no hacía falta más pero aquello le asustaba y alegraba a partes iguales.

—Claro que iré contigo a cenar—le besó Remus, Lucius sonrió y siguió cenando y hablando de su día.

Pero Remus sabía que aquello era un paso más en su relación, le había dejado entrar en su familia y ahora iban a salir al exterior, juntos.

La noche llegó y Lucius esperó a Remus en la puerta de la Librería, Thomas les despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la tienda.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Remus que aquello pudiera suceder algún día, él no lo hubiera creído.

Ambos entraron en el nuevo restaurante, no era ni suntuoso ni una taberna, el lugar le agradó desde el primer momento. Había parejas cenando y reuniones más grandes, Remus evitó mirarlos, estaba claro que ellos ya habían llamado la atención.

Aunque ya era sabido que en Flourish y Blotts había un hombre lobo trabajando y se podía ver al dueño y a lobo tomando una copa de vez en cuando juntos. Verlo con Lucius Malfoy era diferente, muy diferente.

—Olvida al resto, Remus—le dijo Lucius sabiendo lo que le ocurría.

Le costó pero ambos se embarcaron en sus típicas conversaciones y pronto Remus se evadió del resto solo enfocado en Lucius.

Aquello no tendría que ser diferente a las cenas que ambos compartían, pero lo era, el camarero que los atendió no dejaba de mirarlos, y aunque nadie dijo nada Remus estuvo más tranquilo una vez que salieron de allí.

Aquellas cenas se repitieron, acompañándolas de salidas a tiendas y paseos.

Lucius gozaba de un estatus social muy elevado además de ser uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico, quizás por eso nunca fueron molestados, quizás a los demás no les importara que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Quizás Remus seguía siendo un iluso, y de ello se dio cuenta cuando Lucius le invitó a una gala benéfica, aquello estaba lleno de gente del mismo nivel que Lucius, y estos no se abstuvieron de mirarlo mal, de murmurar con desprecio cosas que Remus prefirió no oír, pero Lucius se notaba tenso, muy tenso.

—Quizás lo mejor es que me vaya, Lucius—le propuso en un momento donde sabía que algo peor podía llegar a suceder.

—Te quedas—dijo realmente molesto.

Como había vaticinado, el momento llegó de la mano de una anciana bruja que recriminó a Lucius haber llevado a una bestia a un lugar así.

Pero ambos permanecieron juntos, y aunque Remus agradecía lo que quería hacer con ello, no quería volver a vivir un momento así. No estaba en su naturaleza enfrentarse a toda una sociedad elitista. Aquel no era su mundo, sino el tranquilo lugar en la librería, en la tranquilidad del hogar de Lucius.

Además temía que aquello no solo le acabara afectando a él, Lucius saldría dañado, también Draco.

Pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso, se dio cuenta de que su pareja no solo era alguien orgulloso, sino también tenaz.

Aquello lo estaba llevando hasta su máximas consecuencias, lo supo cuando uno de sus amigos irrumpió en la mansión.

Severus Snape no era alguien agradable, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho a Lucius.

—Deja esto, estás arruinando tus negocios—Lucius no decía nada—Tus acciones han caído, sabes que es con ellos o contra ellos. 

—Pues que sea contra ellos.

—Piensa en Draco.

—Draco quiere a Remus—aquellas palabras enternecieron a Remus que aunque les había querido dejar a solas fue obligado a quedarse.

Así es como supo que Lucius estaba arruinando sus negocios por él, y que aquello era una lucha absurda.

—Déjalo, Lucius.

—Te dije en su día que esto era complicado, y no me equivocaba—le recordó Lucius—pero eres mi pareja, ¿no puedo salir contigo? ¿No puedo hacer mi vida normal porque a cuatro imbéciles les parezca mal? Tengo dinero para vivir cuatro vidas, y Draco también lo tendrá.

Remus solo le abrazó, ¿qué tenía que decir a aquello?

—Estás loco, pero te quiero.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que nunca se habían dicho aquellas dos palabras.

Escucharon un exasperado suspiro y la chimenea chisporrotear, Snape se había ido.

—Yo solo puedo seguir si tú me apoyas—confesó Lucius—. Si estás a mi lado.

Remus nunca se separó de su lado, y la alta sociedad mágica tuvo que acostumbrarse a verle en todos sus actos.

Pero no todos fueron tan desagradables, a pesar del talante áspero de Snape, él fue uno de los que rápidamente le aceptó.

Un maestro pocionista que dirigía una de las empresas de los Malfoy encargada de elaborar pociones para todos los bolsillos.

A él le siguieron los Potter, estaba claro que no eran grandes amigos de Lucius, pero sí eran de los menos conservadores de aquel selecto grupo.

Pronto las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y con ellas la vuelta de Draco.

Cuando el niño se había marchado a Hogwarts ellos no eran tan evidentes, pero ahora, establecidos como pareja oficial pensaron que lo mejor era contárselo al niño.

—¿Novios?—les preguntó mirándolos con dudas.

—Somos pareja—le corrigió Lucius, y Remus sonrió, pareja, novios, lo que fuera.

—¿Y os dais besos y esas cosas?—les miró con asco—Pansy y Blaise se dan besos.

Ambos rieron, quizás mejor dejar ese tipo de cosas para más adelante.

Pero para Draco mientras no se hablara de besos todo estaba bien.

Así es como llegaron a la tarde anterior a la Navidad, delante de un enorme árbol donde numerosos regalos envueltos fueron depositados para los tres integrantes de la mansión. Para Remus era la primera Navidad que no pasaba a solas, o rodeado de gente que no significaba nada para él como en Azkaban.

El ambiente festivo, la emoción de haber encontrado una familia con la que compartirla sobrepasó a Remus por un momento y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—corrió hacia él Draco y hablándole a su padre.

—No me ha hecho nada—reconfortó Remus al niño, que le miraba sin comprender—¿Sabes lo que es llorar de felicidad?

—Cuando eres feliz ríes, no lloras—le dijo como si a Remus le faltara un tornillo.

—A veces cuando eres muy muy feliz también puedes llorar—le corrigió su padre que acariciaba la mano de Remus.

—Gracias—dijo muy bajo Remus no queriendo volver a llorar.

Lucius se inclinó para besarle suavemente en los labios, y una sonora expresión de asco les llenó a ambos los oídos hasta hacerlos reír.

—Besos, no, besos, no—se fue corriendo Draco de allí.

—Bueno, ya que se ha ido y dudo que le veamos reaparecer hasta la cena—le dijo Lucius—¿Qué te parece si te doy un pequeño regalo como anticipado?

El cariz sexual de la frase dejó listo a Remus para cualquier acción que pudiera acontecer.

Ambos corrieron hasta su habitación casi del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho Draco, las risas y sonidos de besos iban a ser algo a lo que el pequeño de los Malfoy iba a tener que acostumbrarse, porque de ahí en adelante esos no iban a parar.

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta aquí llegó la historia, hace meses la idea de un Lucius en la cárcel y con Remus de carcelero salió en una de mis historias, si os digo la verdad, no sé en cual XDDD
> 
> No veía el modo de que ambas cosas cuajaran, y en unas mini vacaciones hace casi dos meses se presentó, como siempre, medio dormida soy lo más parecido a una marmota, me encanta dormir.
> 
> Entre sueños y fantasías siempre me vienen las ideas, oye, hay gente a la que le viene en el baño, cada una con lo suyo.
> 
> Total, que yo pensaba tendría seis capítulos y bueno, llegó hasta el trece.
> 
> Gracias a las que me habéis acompañado cada lunes y jueves.
> 
> Nos vemos en otra historia.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta semana acabaré con "Engañado" y me queman las manos por una historia nueva.
> 
> No será muy larga, y espero que pueda ser de publicación semanal.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
